The Forgotten Princess Book 2 Fire
by Metastee Postre
Summary: Sequel to The Forgotten Princess - Book 1 - Earth. Anala is imprisoned in the Earth Kingdom but when she gets out, she's hellbent on mastering her element and more determined to make those who betrayed her pay...
1. Chapter 1

**So here we go, Book 2 Chapter One :) So since I've been pretty busy lately, I haven't been able to do a lot of this story and this chapter probably won't be that long but I will try and do more. Just thought I'd upload the first chapter just to give you an idea of what's happening in this book. Anyway, enjoy :) **

.

…

.

She pushed the long tangled hair out of her face as she made another scratch on the wall. She smirked as she heard the guard outside groan in annoyance. "I asked you to stop that!" he spat, glaring at her through the small barred window. She just continued to smirk until he rolled his eyes and returned to his spot. "Newby," she scoffed.

She and the other prisoners were excited to hear of new recruits, something new to annoy. The older guards were used to all the crazy noises and sounds that often emitted from the cells, usually choosing to ignore it. The new guards though, they jumped at the slightest noise. Though she was sure the appearances of the prisoners was enough to scare them, even hers.

She had turned fourteen a few weeks ago, she was sure and she looked nothing like she had when she first came in. Her short hair had grown into a long, tangled mess of black and her skin had become paler than it ever had been from spending hours upon hours in her dark cell. Her eyes, once full of life, had dimmed and become empty. If someone held up that retched wanted poster beside her, no one would be able to tell the two were the same people. Not even herself.

She spent countless hours thinking of ideas on how to escape but as each day past, she seemed to become more certain of her fate. But she was determined to get out; she would not die in the cells, left to rot. She would escape and she would find someone to help her master her element. And if she saw Kai again … she would regret ever knowing her.

She threw away the small stone she'd used and just sat there in silence, willing sleep to fall upon her. She curled up in her poor excuse for a bed and observed the dark ceiling. She longed for the day she'd escape that place.

.

…

.

"Get up!" The guard screeched. The cell doors opened and all the prisoners shuffled out into the yard. Anala scowled at the fact they were treating them like animals. She bumped into some familiar prisoners on the way, people she wouldn't call friends, just prison buddies. She sat in the corner farthest away from the others, observing the large wall, trying to think of any escape plan she could but nothing came to her mind.

"Hey," a boy her age muttered as he walked up to her. She narrowed her eyes since she'd never seen the boy before in her time in the stupid place.

"Hello," she said slowly, still unsure of his motives. She'd gotten into a few fights with the other prisoners because they've had disagreements about something small or one of them had tried to touch her inappropriately. Though she'd always come out on top, she always had the smallest cut or a broken nose. Her nose, which used to be very straight, now had the slightest bump where her nose went straight before it snapped out of shape. As if someone was trying to draw a line and the object they were using slipped, making the line bend in an odd shape. It wasn't very noticeable but still there. She wasn't in any mood for a fight, and if the boy decided to start something, she would definitely rip his head off. "What do you want?" when he just shrugged she stood and moved away from him. "Then leave me alone," she snarled as she travelled to the other corner and sat, her back facing the others.

It wasn't often they got time to spend in the sun, but when they did, Anala savoured it. The warmth on her skin made the fire inside her spark and she wanted nothing more than to produce the tiniest flame. It was dangerous, she knew, but she couldn't resist making a small flame in her hand after making sure that no one was watching her. She smiled as it flickered in her hand. She quickly extinguished it as she saw a guard turn to look her way.

She spent the rest of the day lounging in the sun, trying to regain the colour she had lost. The boy who'd talked to her before was now being lectured by a guard. At that moment she knew he was a new prisoner. No one that had been there for more than at least two months would ever in their right mind be lectured by a guard and not turn around to punch them in the face.

Looking around at the other prisoners she grew disgusted. She was living with people who had done worse things than her and yet she was in the prison for life. One man was in for murdering a whole village, his own people for that matter, single-handedly. He was allowed to leave in ten years. Yet, she stole a few little things and apparently it's not acceptable. She frowned, it hadn't been her idea in the first place.

Though she wasn't happy about where she was, she sat and waited it out. She wasn't going to do backflips, smash stuff and climb over walls just to escape. She'd wait until the perfect moment presented itself. And when that moment came, she would escape and everyone will wish she hadn't.

.

…

.

That night the same new guard stood at her door, more alert than he had the previous night. _Good, he's learning,_ she thought bitterly as she crawled to the stone she'd thrown away the other night and she started to scratch at the wall. She smiled in victory as she heard him sigh in annoyance, watching as his figure swayed into her view.

She turned back and made another scratch on the wall. She was surprised, however, when her door was practically ripped open by the new guard. He stood at the door, glaring at her like an enraged animal. "I told you to stop," he snarled.

She wasn't concentrating on him however; she was watching the keys in the keyhole swing back and forth. Her eye narrowed and her lips curled into a menacing grin. _What a fool_, she thought as she stood. "Make me," she said simply. It was enough to make him snort with rage and charge towards her. Though her bones were fairly week, she easily sidestepped him and sent him flying onto her. She slammed the door behind her and turned the keys, locking the door and smirking at the guard as her grabbed the bars and looked at her. "Unlock the door!" he shouted.

She smirked and repeated "Make me," before running down the hall before anyone could come and investigate the loud pleas for help. Other prisoners called out to her, begging and demanding that she let them out. She figured that since none of them had really been nice to her in the beginning, she'd just leave them, only taking the time to smile cockily at them before she burst from the prison gates, making her way into the trees to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. I decided to upload this instead of studying because I'm such a rebel and all. So, in case anyone is really wanting to know how to pronounce Kai I read somewhere it was pronounced "keye", I've heard someone say "kay" but when I say it, it rhymes with pie because that is just the way I like to say it. It doesn't really matter to me, say it however you like. I'm sure Anala would say it as "no-good-lying-cheating-betrayer" but that's just her :). So when you get to the part of a new name it's pronounced "keye-nah" but me being me I say "Ky-nah" like Pie-nah. Again, I don't mind how you say it just someone asked me so I thought I'd put it out there. And Lamon, Lanzo and Loesan are just names I picked out from the internet. Anyway, with that aside, onto chapter two :D**

.

…

.

The ground hurt her feet even though she was sure that a year ago her feet would have been able to stand it. She pushed her way through the trees, looking as if she'd just woken from a very long sleep. Her legs felt wobbly but her heart was beating fast. She couldn't believe her luck. It felt like a dream.

She spun around as she heard shouts and people approach her. She slid into the bushes and watched as the guards trampled past her, shouting orders to one another. When they couldn't spot her clearly, they began knocking the trees and beating the bushes, getting closer and closer to the spot where she hid.

She stood and, with all the power she could muster, she threw a large ball of fire at them before turning and running away from them. They cried in surprise and anger, quickly making their way after her trying to capture her by caging her feet but she wasn't about to fall for that trick again.

She skilfully dodged any rocks that were sent her way but still had trouble getting away from them since she wasn't used to running. She tired quickly and felt dizzy from the lack of food and water she'd had and eventually had to stop with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. The guards snickered as they caught up but when one of them went to grab her, fire burnt his arm. The man screamed in pain and stumble back, holding his burnt arm.

Out of the trees, people in Fire Nation armour revealed themselves and began attacking the earthbenders, driving them back easily and killing two. Anala stood shocked and quickly went to get away but was stopped as one of them grabbed her should. "Don't worry," the soldier assured, gripping her shoulder tightly. "You're safe with us now." They tugged on her slightly, indicating for her to follow.

The man that addressed her took the lead, holding his weapon, which was a large sword, menacingly in his hands. Two other soldiers stood either side of him and another two stood at either side of her as she walked, watching to make sure nothing would harm her. Four more took the rear. She felt terrified in their presence and yet, at the same time, she was relieved that they'd saved her. She was sure she wouldn't have been alive if they hadn't stepped in when they did.

They marched through the forest until they reached a camp where other soldiers were situated, moving around to speak to one another or show a new weapon to a fellow soldier. There was a large tent at the far end where she assumed the General, Admiral or Commander stayed, planning the next attack.

Most of the knowledge about Fire Nation warfare she had from when she was a child had slowly faded from her mind. She faintly remembered them as if she'd learnt about them in a dream more so then in real life. Her father would sit with her for hours telling her stories about soldiers and great battles. When she didn't understand something, he'd explain and those explanations would stick in her mind and she'd be able to talk with the children of Generals and Admirals about warfare. She didn't always have to speak with them, but on the occasions they had, the children always had something in common to discuss.

Thinking back on it, everything had been pretty simple for her. Her whole life was basically handed to her on a gold plate. She would have been a princess to the day she died. Her father would have taken the throne, followed by her brother and his children. She would have never gotten the chance to rule, so the life she was living was only slightly different to the one she would have lived.

She was pushed towards a small tent beside the large one where a nurse sat inside, looking fairly tired and defeated. "Tend to her please Ming," the man said bluntly before turning and leaving the tent, not giving any explanation to why he had gone out and returned with a girl who had no idea what was happening.

The nurse smiled kindly though and patted the small bed. Anala hesitantly shuffled over and sat on the bed. She cherished the moment of the soft material beneath her. She hadn't been in a real bed in a long, long time. "Spirits, you're so skinny!" the lady said as she lifted Anala's arm without warning. It was practically skin and bone attached to her body. "We're going to have to fatten you up," the nurse chuckled.

So she continued to poke Anala in every place she could reach. Anala sat annoyed on the seat, the urge to hit the woman growing stronger with each second. As the woman reached her stomach she quickly grabbed her wrist and glared at her. "I think we're done here," she practically snarled. The woman just smiled and handed her a bowl with rice in it. Anala eyed the food before taking it from the nurse's hand and sniffing at it. The nurse was still smiling at her, Anala was almost afraid her face would split in half. She carefully grabbed the chop sticks and dug into her meal, ignoring the nurse.

"You will be sleeping here tonight, where I can keep an eye on you to make sure you eat and drink," the nurse said as she fluffed a pillow and set it behind Anala. She tore the sparkling clean bowl away from Anala and pushed her down in the bed, covering her and patting her softly on the head. Anala growled at the woman. She'd spent years in the Earth Kingdom by herself and didn't need anyone tucking her in. She was four_teen _not four. Nevertheless she rolled over snuggled into the blankets before drifting off to sleep as the nurse shuffled through papers on her desk nearby.

.

…

.

"Oh for goodness sakes Lamon!" the shriek made Anala leap from her bed in fright, and to fall ungracefully onto the floor. She grumbled as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets. "Oh dear! Are you alright?" the nurse cried as she helped the now irritated Anala to her feet.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she sat back on the bed. The nurse smiled and ran back towards the entrance. Anala was staring at the empty bed opposite her before her view was blocked by some jerk in shiny armour. Her eyes widened and she looked up to see a boy, older than her, rubbing the back of his head while holding a cloth on a bloody wound on his arm. His hair was long and dark brown, almost black but not quite, his skin was light and his eyes were a very light brown. He looked up from his wound to see her. He was stunned momentarily and then smirked at her. "Hi," he grinned. She blushed and looked away from him, acknowledging that she'd been gaping at him. She heard him shuffle over and sit beside her, _right _beside her. He was so close it made her incredibly uncomfortable so she moved slightly away but he followed. "So, what is your name?"

She was so muddled she accidently burst out "Kai!" before clamping a hand over her mouth in shock. _What have you just done to yourself?_ She thought, wanting nothing more than to hit her forehead in despair. "I meant Kai...na, yeah, Kaina…" At that moment her hand twitched slightly, she now wanted to slap herself in the face. _He'll never buy it,_ she worried. He hummed for a moment, studying her.

"That's weird but I like it. Are you from one of the colonies?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied bluntly with a dead look on her face, with eyes wide.

"…Cool!" he exclaimed. "I'm Lamon."

"Um … hi?" she replied lamely, looking everywhere except at him. He opened his mouth to say something else but the nurse came back in. Anala never thought she'd ever be so grateful to see that woman in her life. "Lamon! Would you leave this poor girl alone? Get on your bed or I won't help you!" Lamon smirked and jumped back onto his bed, making it screech in protest due to his weight. The nurse began to clean and bandage his wounds, the whole time Anala spent straightening her sheets and rolling back over to return to sleep.

She couldn't though. She wanted to see if she could gather any information from the two if they were to start a conversation. She wanted to know exactly who she was dealing with, where they were and what they were doing. Eventually, her wishes were granted. "You know your father won't be impressed Lamon."

"It's not _father_ it's _General Lanzo_, remember? And when is he ever impressed?" The tone Lamon had reminded Anala of a child who was getting scolded for something they done wrong. "If I was Loesan, then he'd be impressed." General Lanzo and Lamon didn't ring any bells in her head but the name Loesan sent alarm bells ringing. She had a sudden image of a boy much older than she, walking beside a very old man heading towards the Fire Lord's private quarters. Only the most respected and trusted Generals were ever allowed in that room.

She remembered the boy well. He had the pasty white skin that most people that were born from royalty possessed; he had the same sickening golden eyes and black hair. He gave her a smug look as he passed her on his way to her grandfather's private quarters. She'd glared back at him, showing her strong dislike for him. She was six at the time. She'd later learned from her brother that his name was Loesan and he was a very nasty piece of work. Her brother had once had classes with the boy and told Anala how he hadn't played fair in any of their fights.

She hoped that the two weren't talking about the same Loesan she'd been told about, though she had a feeling that it was and he was still the person he had been years ago. She'd prayed to the spirits that he wouldn't recognise her. It bothered her being around people of the Fire Nation. She constantly feared one would recognise her for who she really was and would turn her in. Though she had her doubts since she looked like a walking, talking skeleton with unnatural pale skin and long tangled hair, not to mention Princess Anala had been dead for four years. She thought that surely these people wouldn't have enough brains to put the two together and make a connection.

She covered her head to block out the light and the muttering of the two people near her, figuring that she would cross that bridge when she came to it. It wouldn't do any good to her already horrifically poor health worrying over what might happen. She'd figure something out, she was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. So I have written up to eight chapters and realised that I've changed the name of the nurse halfway through because I'm a genius like that. I seriously gave myself an upper-cut. So onto chapter three, I thought I'd be generous and upload another one :) I do not own Avatar, only Anala and the other characters you don't recognise from the series that are in this story :)  
**

.

…

.

She sat in the tub with her back against the edge so that the nurse didn't see the ugly scar on her back while trying to cover her breasts from the woman's view. True, they were both female and chances were that the nurse had seen everything over a hundred times but Anala was a very private person, she liked keeping things to herself which meant she defiantly liked to keep her _most_ private things to herself.

The nurse practically had to tear her clothes off and throw her in the tub of warm water. Anala had threatened to drown herself if the nurse came near her and reminded the woman she was old enough to take care of herself and that she didn't need the nurse to bathe her when she was quite capable herself. She managed the clean most of the dirt off of herself before the nurse had returned, snatched the brush from her hand and done the rest. She was given new clothes to wear. Red clothes. She eyed them as the nurse had given them to her. She hated the colour.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, touching her neck where Zuko's necklace once hung. She felt sad that it wasn't there, she felt as though everything that had kept her close to her family had been torn away. She didn't have her boomerang and she didn't have her necklace, the two things she managed to save before her exile. "Come on dear, time for you to meet the General," the nurse whispered, coming behind her and fixing the red dress.

She was lead out of the tent and towards the large one. The nurse smiled and went in, coming out again shortly after. She was ushered into the tent where the man from the previous night sat in a large chair. He studied her as she was pushed in. "Thank you Ming, you may go." The nurse quickly nodded, eyes downcast and scurried away. Anala felt dread wash over her as he rose from his seat and stalked towards her, circling her as if she were a meal. "I hear your name is Kaina," he said, his voice was deep, every word he spoke sounded as though he was an animal trying to talk but growls got in the way of speech.

Unsure on how to react to him, she simply nodded and kept her eyes down on her feet, terrified to meet his gaze. He cupped her chin roughly and made her look into his face. He didn't look angry though, he just chuckled. "Just because Ming keeps her gaze to the ground doesn't mean you must. My name is General Lanzo, and you've met one of my sons Lamon." He wandered back to his desk. "He's also told me you're from one of the colonies. Would you happen to be a survivor of the one that was attacked by the earthbenders?"

"Yes I am," she replied simply. To say she wasn't would cause complications. If she told him she was from anywhere else, he might contact them and ask.

"The one that occurred four years ago?" he asked, sceptical, raising an eyebrow. _Uh oh._

"Well, I got away before they could catch me. I've been on the run ever since." She was practically treading on extremely thin ice. One wrong step or too much pressure would cause it to break and she wouldn't stand a chance.

"And making a name for yourself apparently," he motioned for her to come closer to his desk. She obliged instantly and he slid the poster of "Mayu" towards her. "This is you correct?"

"Yes, I changed my name, just in case the people of the Earth Kingdom were aware I was a firebender," she said, choosing her words carefully and praying they were the right ones.

"And you were in prison for stealing and avoiding the law, am I correct?" She nodded simply, trying to remember the story in case she had to explain it to anyone else. "Can you firebend?"

"I can but I left before I could master the basics," she said. Technically she wasn't lying. She had indeed been forced from her home before she could even master the basics. She'd give anything to be able to learn, she hoped he'd teach her. He had to have been a master firebender. "Would you like to learn?" he asked. Her heart leapt from her chest and she nodded furiously. "I might have a teacher for you."

.

…

.

She dodged the men in the camp as she followed the General as he weaved through the men and tents towards his destination. The soldiers moved away from him upon sight and it came apparent that these men feared him; whether respect came from that she didn't know.

They only stopped their journey when a boy similar looking to Lamon stepped in front of the General with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face "Good morning father!" the boy cried happily.

The General grumbled and pushed his son out of the way. "How many times have I told you to call me General Lanzo, Loesan? I know you are my son and I'm not ashamed of that but don't forget you serve under me, as my _soldier _not my son." Loesan wasn't affected by the words and bounded to his father's side, chest puffed out. Anala noticed the way he walked; it was in the same way his father walked. It looked as though Loesan wanted to _be _his father. _What a daddy's boy_, she snickered inside her head. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope, we already went to that Earth Kingdom village today and burnt it to the ground. Mission accomplished _General_ _Lanzo_," Loesan mocked, giving him a salute. The General frowned more and ignored his son. He motioned for Anala to hurry and take her place at his side. "Kaina, this is my eldest son Loesan. Loesan this is Kaina, a survivor of an attack on a colony four years ago. I would hope that if she needs help getting to know her way around or the people within this camp that you would be more than happy to oblige."

Loesan looked Anala up and down, frowning slightly. "If your Excellency demands it," he muttered to his father. Leosan gave her a dirty look before leaving his father to go yell at some poor soldier nearby. General Lanzo scoffed. "I knew that'd get rid of him. Don't mind my son. He tends to be a bit…"

"Harsh?" Anala blurted out without thinking first. Her eyes widened and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. General Lanzo simply laughed.

"Harsh indeed! He takes after his grandfather really. I'd like to think that I was never really a nasty person," he looked pointedly over to where Loesan proceed to throw a large knife at a soldier who yelped and dodged at the last moment. But not before the knife got a chance to slice his arm slightly and draw blood.

The two of them stopped in front one of the smaller tents. He reached out and brought the tent flap back before stepping inside, Anala following closely behind. She glanced around the tent, taking in the red and the Fire Nation symbol that hung proudly from every side. Candles were lit everywhere, the flames were growing large then reduced in size after a moment. The room was warm, cosy and smelled of smoke. She heard the soft breathing of a person inhaling and exhaling, mediating most likely.

"Yes General," the smooth female voice asked after a few moments.

"Good morning Meili. I'd like you to meet someone," he said politely, so polite in fact, that it worried Anala slightly. He brought her from behind his back where she came face to face with a woman whose black hair was greying and whose face was becoming wrinkled but still looked elegant and beautiful. "This is Kaina."

The woman's golden eyes studied Anala for a very long time; something crossing her face quickly before vanishing just as quickly as it appeared, making Anala confused about what it was she saw. "She needs a teacher." The General seemed to want to get away and back to his duties. Meili was silent a moment longer before she nodded to the General.

"I would be more than happy for Kaina to become my student," Meili smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. The General nodded before he pushed Anala towards the woman and quickly made his way to the exit. Meili sat back in her spot and patted the space beside her. "Come sit and mediate with me." Anala hesitantly took her seat beside the woman and sat awkwardly, glancing at the candles in a confused manner. "Never meditated before have you?" Anala shook her head, instead of getting annoyed, the woman laughed. "It's alright child. All you have to do is sit straight and concentrate on the flames. Just breathe in and out. Firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles; consider this your first lesson."

Anala did as she was told. She straightened her posture and concentrated on the fire around her. She felt its warmth and breathed in and out slowly. "You're doing well," Meili told her. "Just keep inhaling and exhaling." Anala didn't see the point in all this but she continued to do as she was told and challenged herself just a little to make the flames go bigger every time she breathed. "So, tell me something about yourself and I shall tell you something about myself."

"I'm fourteen," Anala said.

Meili laughed joyfully. "I'm fifty-eight," she said, still chuckling.

Anala's eyebrows narrowed. _What is she playing at_? Anala wondered. "My village was destroyed four years ago."

"I know."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the older woman. "How do you know that?"

"Lamon overheard you and Lanzo speaking, he proceeded to tell me. He tells me everything," Meili said cheerfully, as if she was simply discussing the whether and how much it amused her. Anala, however, wasn't amused.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your position in this camp?" Anala questioned, her eyes trained on the woman who didn't open her eyes at all and continued to breathe in and out calmly.

"I am … I suppose you could say I'm Lanzo's adviser," she explained, Anala was about to ask something else but the woman interrupted, whether on purpose or not, she did not know. "I was involved in the Siege of Ba Sing Se; I was alongside The Dragon of the West during this time."

Anala froze at the mention of her father. It made her heart ache hearing about him but to keep up appearances, she supposed it was better to continue talking instead of changing the subject. She'd practically walked right into that one. "You knew General Iroh?"

"Indeed I did, he was one of my closet and dearest friends. After he surrendered though, he returned to the Fire Nation but I was needed elsewhere." _Surrendered? Her father surrendered?_

"What do you mean he surrendered?" Anala asked, trying to make it look as if she was unaware of the Ba Sing Se situation. She'd imagine that if she had been from the colonies, she'd be unaware of most activities that happened, especially when her village had apparently been crushed during that time though she was never from the colony. Nobody around the camp needed to know her true identity though.

"You didn't know? His son was killed in the war. He was so devastated after that. He couldn't carry on. And when he found out he'd lost his daughter as well …" the woman trailed off, and opened her eyes for the first time, tears welled up. Anala's heart tore to pieces. "I'm ashamed I was not there for him." Anala didn't say anything, just say and looked away, wiping the single tear that escaped from her eye. "But life goes on," she said sadly.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Anala mumbled, looking away from the woman as her thoughts consumed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Never realised how much I like to waste time but after seeing that I've wasted three hours scrolling through sites filled with nothing educational, it's safe to assume I'll probably never pass any exams. But that's ok, because I'll still have fanfiction. Sorry if you think it gets a bit boring with all of Anala's inner turmoil or fast or whatever but things happen in my head and I just write them down. This actually took me a while to figure out how I was going to start it XD And the meeting between Anala and Kai is coming soon, I promise. Also, thank you to all those people who have reviewed/favourited/alerted Book 1 and 2, it makes me happy and excited that people are reading this and like it :) Anyway! Onto the chapter! :D  
I don't own Avatar, just Anala and other characters in this story that aren't in the series (since I seem to keep forgetting to mention this)**

.

…

.

She pulled on the dress with her back turned to the mirror. She hesitated for a moment and turned around, looking at how much she'd changed. She'd stacked on some weight making her look less like a skeleton and more like an actual human being. _A woman,_ Ming would tease sometimes after making some snide comment about how she had men already lining up. Anala had glared at her when she said things like that, the events of her past flashing vividly in her mind as if it had happened just the day before. She'd changed mentally and physically but the memories of that night haunted her forever.

She put the red dress on, shaking the memories out of her head and ran her fingers through her soft, shiny hair. She was extremely glad her hair was long again and shining like new. She exited her tent and headed over to Meili's tent, ready for her first lesson. She didn't bother calling out. She'd stopped doing that once Meili had told her several times that she was allowed to just enter. Though on the day, she wished she had called out first.

She stopped short as she entered the tent to see General Lanzo and Meili having a very heated argument. The General's face was red from rage while Meili stood right in front of him, undeterred. What shocked Anala more was the fact that Lanzo's hand was raised high in the air, ready to strike Meili down. The two broke their hard stare and looked at Anala. "Glad you here Kaina," the General said, moving away from Meili. She looked to Meili for a clue on what was going on but the woman just looked down in shame. "I was just discussing with Meili here that from now on she'll be training you how to actually firebend."

"May I ask why, sir?" her eye twitched.

"I wish to have you fight in battle and you'd be pretty useless in my army if you didn't know how to bend. You're training will begin immediately, won't it Meili?" the old General looked at the old woman in a challenging manner. The woman sighed and nodded. "Excellent," he headed towards the door without explaining any further, leaving Anala to stare at him in shock and fear. "And Meili, if you fail to teach her bending I'll have to ask my _dear _son to teach her. I'm sure Loesan will be more than happy to teach the girl if you aren't." He smirked and disappeared from their sight.

"What is going on?" Anala hissed in fear, looking to the woman who'd become somewhat of a mother-figure to her.

"I'm so sorry Anala, I tried to talk him out of it but he insists. He believes you'd make a great addition to his army. He's seen you bend, he saw while we were out in that meadow one time. He believes if you're trained hard enough, you could be unstoppable." The woman sat in her chair and looked sadly at the girl.

"But I'm just a child; I can't fight in a war. I'm not unstoppable... I'm just me..." she trailed off, hugging her sides. She hated herself for looking so weak at that moment. Meili sighed and walked over to the girl, giving her a big hug.

"I promise I will train you in every way I can, to help you become stronger. You will survive, I'm sure of it," Meili said into her hair. Anala rolled her eyes almost laughing at how little the woman actually knew her. She the hope that had disappeared moments ago was slowly returning. _It's survival that has got me this far,_ she thought. If she hadn't died before she certainly wasn't going to give up, not when she had a few people she'd like to... talk to.

.

…

.

She grunted as she fell to the ground. The flames swirled around her, threatening to burn her alive but she wasn't going to give in. She breathed in and moved the flames around her, making a sphere around herself to protect her from any further intrusion. "Enough," she heard her teacher say. She extinguished the flames around her and looked to Meili who seemed very tired. The woman wandered over to the rock near the stream and leaned against it. Anala's eyebrows furrowed with worry and she wandered over. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine dear. I keep forgetting I'm not as young as I used to be," the woman laughed, patting Anala on the head. "Excellent form might I add, if you ran through it a few more times I'm sure you'd master it perfectly. I just don't think I can do it." Anala went to reply to assure the woman that it was ok and they could just try again the next day but a voice cut her off.

"Maybe I can help." Anala was shocked to see Lamon step from the shadows and smile at them. It was real, genuine smile, not one of the smirks he flashed her frequently. Anala blushed and turned away from him, keeping her eyes in the opposite direction.

"Lamon you are a saint. How do you like that idea Kaina?" Meili smiled at Anala mischievously who blushed even more. Without even waiting for a response, Meili moved from the rock she leaned upon and ruffled Lamon's hair. "Thank you, I'll see you two later." Anala turned to protest but the woman had disappeared into thin air, leaving Anala in the meadow blushing furiously and alone with Lamon.

She wouldn't say she was hopelessly and undeniably in love with Lamon. She did, however, have a very big crush on him. It was something about him that appealed to her but then she wondered whether it was the fact that maybe she was surrounded by middle-aged men most of the time and he was the only one close to her age. Or maybe it was the fact her only other option was Loesan, and she really didn't want to go there. She cringed just thinking about it.

"Are we going fight or what?" she heard Lamon joke. He'd moved into the centre of the meadow and was throwing balls of fire about. She smirked and ran towards him, her thoughts leaving her mind, and bended fire towards him which he barely managed to block in time.

They spent the rest of the afternoon throwing flames back and forth to one another, trying to get a hit in or to create some burns here or there. He'd eventually ran towards her, flames bursting from his hands. They were laughing up until the point where one of the flames had nearly burned her back. She usually wouldn't have been upset about it but the flame had passed so close to the scarred word that was etched on her back, it was way too close for comfort.

As the flame passed, she gasped and flew forward to escape contact. "Hey are you alright?" Lamon asked, approaching her.

"Stay there," she said; her voice full of panic. She couldn't help but overreact. If she had been burned she would have needed medical treatment which would lead to Ming discovering the burn and that damn word. What would people assume? They knew nothing about her. She could imagine them killing her instantly due to the word, assuming that the word was there for a reason.

"Kaina, talk to me," he said, moving closer to her but she backed away, glaring at him. She turned and ran from him and headed back towards camp. She didn't look back and she didn't really want to. She wanted to escape under her covers and hide from the world, but hiding from the world wasn't enough. She wanted to hide from her past.

.

…

.

There was little oxygen under her blankets but she didn't care. _If I'm lucky it'll kill me,_ Anala thought bitterly. She was in complete darkness. She'd ignored everyone upon her return and went straight to bed like she wanted. Meili had respected this silence and left her alone, an action which made Anala respect the woman even more than she already had. Though, some people didn't seem to get the message.

She knew it was him the moment the tent was opened. She curled inwards, hoping her wouldn't notice her under the sheets but instead he sat on the bed, missing her legs by an inch. "I can still see you, you know," he said matter-of-factly.

Anala dared to poke her head from under the blankets and look at him. He stared at her more like a concerned friend more than a judgmental stranger. He patted the spot beside him and she slowly rose into a sitting position, facing him but with her eyes to her hands which were in her lap. She fiddled with her nails, picking at them nervously. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, his voice barely above a whisper.

She pondered it a moment. Was she ready to talk about her past? Was she ready to reveal all of her darkest secrets to a boy she hardly knew? Was she ready to get the load of her chest? She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She wasn't ready, and she thought she may never be. "No... no I don't," she said softly.

Instead of hearing a sigh of annoyance he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. She blushed furiously, wanting nothing more than to pull away in embarrassment and hide her red face that would have matched the colour of her dress. "That's ok," he said softly, smiling at her. "Just remember though, I'll always be there if you need to talk. I will listen." They stared into each other's eyes a moment longer before Anala broke the contact and looked down at her hands once more, nodding slowly.

"Goodnight," Lamon said, exiting the tent as quickly as he had come. She grabbed at her sheets and pulled them to her chest as she lay back down. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, still wondering whether she should tell him anything or not. She didn't want to get too comfortable with him around, however, remembering how many people had "cared" about her that she had trusted. She grew bitter at the thought of her uncle who was quick in making the decision to end her life and Kai's decision to leave her to the mercy of the soldiers to save her own neck.

Anala was very familiar with people saying things they didn't mean. It was easy for someone to begin an overemotional speech about love and friendship even though, deep down, the feelings of love and friendship were never there to begin with. It was every person for themselves and she was unfortunate enough to have to learn it the hard way and she was not going to let herself fall victim to it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A bit of swearing in here, if that matters much, maybe not, but just in case and a lot of nastiness from Loesan who is turning into a character I despise over every other character that I've ever happened. I didn't plan him to be like, I actually planned him to be the nicer brother, but stuff sort of happened in my head and I wrote it and thought "Wow, this guy is actually an arse". Pretty excited for the moment when Kai and Anala meet again. It's not in this chapter ... or is it? (Probably not but who doesn't like a surprise?) Anyway, on with chapter five :D**

.

…

.

"Kaina, a word?"Loesan said as he grabbed her arm harshly. She was minding her own business, walking to Meili's tent to start her lesson when Loesan had rudely interrupted. He glared down at her, giving her the "I'm-better-than-you" look. She just raised an eyebrow at his arrogance and looked at him questionably. "What kind of game are you playing?"

She was confused, her whole face scrunched up, trying hard to think of an appropriate answer. Loesan, like his father and grandfather before him, was well known for his short temper. A simple answer would never please him, it had to be a full detailed response or he would grow very angry, very quick. Anala, however, was in no mood for his poor attitude towards others. "Is this a trick question?" she snapped, displaying her annoyance as clearly as she could.

"My father has assigned you to _my_ battalion. I want to know what you did to get this little position," Loesan had backed her behind some tents out of the views of others.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anala stated and tried to pull away from him but he gripped harder. His hold would surely leave bruises on her arms.

"I don't like it when people talk shit Kaina. Especially when it's coming from _your_ mouth," he sneered. "So tell me, are you really the innocent little girl people say you are? Or are you actually the filthiest slut to ever walk this earth?" He moved closer to her face, baring his teeth in anger. "Because I'm pretty sure with curves like this," he grabbed her hips for empathises, "and a nice pair of boobs like these," she snarled as his hands moved to her breasts but was powerless to push him off, "I'm sure you'd be able to _persuade_ any man into getting exactly what you want."

She went to slap him but he quickly moved his hands back to take hold of her wrists. "I'm not a slut," she hissed at him, spitting in his face. He snarled angrily and backhanded her but she didn't back down, only stumbling slightly where she stood. He gripped her face in a vice grip and pulled her to meet his eyes.

"Listen here," he snapped. "You have done nothing to deserve a place in _my_ battalion, not even a spot to serve under me. I don't know how good your service is and how it could possibly persuade that old coot to let you in _my _battalion but I would defiantly love to find out." Anala was burning with rage. How dare he suggest such things? She wanted to hurt him but he was far too strong for her, and that is what terrified her most. She wanted to burn that malicious, suggestive smirk right of his ugly mug but she knew he could stop the attack. She would defiantly not benefit from a fight with him. He was about to say something else when thankfully, someone intervened.

"Loesan, your father wants to see you." Ming, the nurse was there, watching the exchange between the two with wide eyes. Anala recoiled in shame as she read the nurse's face. She thought there was something going on between the strange girl and the General's eldest son. Loesan glared at her and released his hold on Anala. Before leaving he pulled her close and whispered into her ear, to make sure that Ming wouldn't hear. "We're not finished here," she shivered involuntarily and almost fell when he left to go to see what his father wanted him for. Ming had stealthily disappeared from the scene and Anala dreaded what would come of it.

She straightened herself up and continued on her path to Meili's tent with her head held high, ignoring the burning pain on her face and around her wrists. She was confident Loesan wouldn't try anything else or wouldn't dare to.

She entered the ten and sat beside her teacher. She began to meditate and try to clear her head of all her thoughts. Each day they would begin with mediation before they would go out and practise bending. She was nervous but didn't show it. She was sure to keep herself emotionless at all times but she was sure her confrontation with Loesan had fractured her ability to keep her emotions hidden.

There was something about Loesan that terrified her. It was in his eyes, she could see the madness there, only in the early stages but still blooming. He acted like a child, always emphasising that things were _his_ and no one had the right to take it away or alter it. She wouldn't put it past him to kill someone, she was sure he'd even kill his own family. And that's something she didn't like at all. It brought memories of her own family back into her mind.

"Are you ok?" Meili asked, brushing her fingers against the large bruise forming on her cheek where Loesan had hit her. She was sure he hadn't done it too hard. If he'd used his strength, he would have knocked her to the ground or possibly broken her jaw.

"I'm fine, just knocked it on a tree," Meili wasn't convinced and Anala didn't care. She knew the woman would find out sooner or later that Loesan and her had been together just minutes before she went into the tent to have her lesson. She'd put two and two together surely and figure out what had really happened. Meili was smart like that; she seemed to have a way of always knowing the truth. It was a quality Anala both admired and feared.

She just wanted to forget about the incident and focus on her bending. She'd heard a while back that Loesan and his battalion would be going off to destroy an important village over the mountains very soon. General Lanzo had informed her very bluntly that she was to go with them and fight. Everything Loesan had said was utter rubbish. If anything, she would have persuaded Lanzo into letting her _not _go. She sighed and concentrated, she needed to be prepared to defend herself against both her Earth Kingdom enemies and the enemies that were on her own side.

.

…

.

"So, you and my brother? Who would have guessed?" Anala growled in irritation. She'd gone to the meadow to be alone and practise her bending, not to be interrupted by the brother of the devil. Ming had made haste to spread the word that Loesan and her were together. He was apparently courting her. Ming was particularly giddy about it. She boasted she was the first to see the couple together and how good they looked in each other's arms. Anala questioned the sanity of the people that surrounded her. What was so "romantic" about a man who has a girl in a defenceless position accusing her of being a slut and sleeping with his own father? What was so romantic about a man beating a woman and then making the suggestion of sleeping together? Anala failed to see anything romantic in this.

To make matters worse, once the news had reached the General and his eldest son, the old General had patted his son on the back in congratulations. Loesan, as confused as he was, quickly recovered and smirked at his father and explained he was "madly in love" with Anala. The only thing that could be worse would be if Lanzo turned around and made them quickly marry and make her have about ten babies.

"I have better things to do than sleep with your brother, Lamon," she said, punching through the air viciously, pretending the lying cheat was standing in front of her, just as defenceless as she was.

"Everyone's talking about it, why deny it?" Lamon said. Was that jealousy she heard? _You wish,_ she thought to herself.

"Because it isn't true!" Anala screeched at him. Smoke billowed from her nose and mouth, which looked silly but she was in no mood to comment or laugh about it. She was not in love with Loesan, she didn't want to marry him and she didn't want to have his kids. Especially since the arsehole genetic seemed to be passed down from son to son. It would be better if he never bred. They both hated each other anyway, they both new it, the real tragedy was, was that no one else knew. "I know everyone's talking about it but it isn't true. I'd rather make love with a cactus."

"That's slightly harsh," Lamon noted.

"Exactly." Curse Ming for having such a large mouth and curse the fact that she was setting out on a possibly one-way trip over the mountains to destroy some village. She wondered why they just didn't go after Ba Sing Se. It didn't seem as though the people cared if one small town was blown to bits by the Fire Nation. There wouldn't even _be _anyone left once they had done their job.

"So... excited for your first battle?" Lamon asked, changing the subject that clearly made the both of them uncomfortable. Anala stopped her kicks and punches and turned to him.

"I'm actually pretty nervous since I don't know what the hell I'm doing," she said simply, making him laugh. He sat down on the ground and motioned for her to sit beside him. He then began to tell her of all the battles and fights his grandfather had been in and then proceeded to tell tales of his father. He avoided the subject of his brother though, which Anala was thankful for.

He told her that if things looked bad, you'd get out of there as quick as possible. Usually those situations wouldn't happen but in his first fight, he'd almost been crushed by a rock. It was Meili who saved him from being turned to mush. She become so injured from being hit on the side that she never went into battle again, instead, she had helped General Lanzo plan attacks and whatnot.

"I never knew that," Anala said quietly.

"She likes to keep to herself. I've known her for a while so it only makes sense I know a lot about her," Lamon explained, resting his head on his arms as he looked up at the blue sky above them. "She's like you in that way, she likes to keep her past to herself."

Silence settled between the two. They lay in the soft green grass just looking at the wide, cloudless sky. It was a silence that was in no way awkward, the two simply enjoyed the company of one another. "A lot of things have happened in my life," she said after a while. "I don't like telling people because... because I find it hard to trust others."

"You can trust me," Lamon said, reaching for her hand and holding it tightly in his larger one. She watched as their fingers entwined and looked back to him.

"Trust me when I say I don't love your brother." Instead of turning sour like she thought he would, he laughed at the statement for a long time, Anala eventually joining in the laughter. It was strange, laughing like that until her sides hurt but it felt nice to have someone around to keep her company for a while even though she could never trust him like he seemed to trust her. _One step at a time_, she lectured herself, enjoying the last of the power from the sun before it disappeared behind the mountains for another day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX, yay. Not much else to say about this really, just that it's a new chapter and I'm pretty excited about writing it ... onto the story :D I feel as though this just gets darker and darker. Kai finally decides to make an appearance ;) I don't own Avatar, only the stuff that you don't recognise from the show.**

.

…

.

They were settled on the side of a mountain, overlooking the town that they would be destroying the next morning. They were careful not to make it obvious they were sitting and observing. Anala set up her sleeping bag as far away from everyone as usual.

It had taken them about a week to travel to and over the mountains but they had made it, heavy supplies, weapons, armour and all. It had been an exhausting trip for her and she wanted nothing more than to just turn around and go back to be with Meili and Lamon.

Loesan had been getting too close for comfort. He had created the illusion that the two of them were indeed together. It was getting on her last nerves. He would never seem to be embarrassed in front of his soldiers, instead seemed almost smug that he had the first go. He would often include her in all his meetings and plans, parading her around like a piece of jewellery. Though his hate for her was still strong and so was her hate for him.

She looked down on the unsuspecting town and felt sad for the people there who were probably tucking their children into bed for the night before getting settled in themselves. It seemed unfair but that was the reality of their war. Anala didn't want to make Meili look bad so she promised herself she would put up a good fight and display just how good Meili was as a teacher. She also made a personal note to push Ming off a cliff if the opportunity ever presented itself.

She chuckled to herself and looked towards the stars. She briefly wondered whether her mother and brother were there, watching from the Spirit realm. She wondered whether she was making them proud or not. She'd never known her mother, she only knew her through the stories she'd heard once upon a time. But she'd always felt her presence, as if she was keeping watch on her only daughter. She scoffed at the idea that maybe it was her mother who had willed her to live throughout her life. "What a joke," she muttered before settling into her sleeping bag.

The soldiers nearby her laughed and snickered as she heard footfalls come towards where she lay. She didn't have to look to know who it was. She could just feel the arrogance and evil radiating off of his body. It disgusted her. "I have a proposition."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Anala stated bluntly.

"It wasn't about that, that will come later," Anala scoffed as he said that. Did that jerk honestly believe that they would ever truly be together? Did he not understand that being together meant love? She was extremely sure she didn't love him and she was sure she couldn't love anyone for that matter. "I've been thinking, you and I are perfect for each other. We're both brilliant at firebending. Together we could take over the throne if we really wanted to."

At the mention of the throne her mood grew darker. "Go away Loesan," she told him. "You're only interested in me because Ming has made a big deal over seeing us together. We both know what really happened. So get your head out of the clouds and stay away from me. Oh, and remind me again about how you don't like people talking shit while you're here." Loesan looked angrily at her for being denied but smirked nonetheless.

"We'll see," was all he said before he turned and went back over to where he sat before he decided to bother her. She glared after him and angrily settled into her sleeping bag. _Jerk, who does he think he is? Defiantly not interested_, she thought, closing her eyes and thinking of ways to make him pay for annoying her. Oh, the things she'd love to do to him, things that would make him squeal like the pig he was. There were now four people she'd love to hurt, Kai, Baku, Ozai and Loesan. _Which do I choose first?_ she thought, smirking in her sleep.

.

…

.

They awoke at dawn and swiftly made their way down the mountain side. The first house was on fire before Anala had made it to the bottom of the mountain. People screamed and ran out of the house, followed by other people who ran about screaming. She stopped at that moment, pitying the people before Loesan punched her arm. "What are you doing? This is _no _time to go soft! GET OUT THERE!" she did as she was told, setting buildings alight left, right and centre without a second thought.

She and the other soldiers cut down anyone who tried to flee and the people that tried to fight back. They were hardly any earthbenders among them, just non-benders who tried feebly to counter-attack them with weapons that were no match against the force of their flames. The ships at the docks, which were filled with important supplies that were to be shipped off to Earth Kingdom soldiers, were quickly set on fire and sunk.

People continued to emerge from the burning buildings in herds. Just like animals they all ran together and were slaughtered. A person within the crowd caught Anala's attention and she stopped her attacks abruptly to stare.

The brown hair was down to the middle of the girl's back and was braided. The clothes she wore were blue and her skin was dark. A piece of jewellery hung around the girl's neck, glowing faintly along with another necklace that was blue. Anala almost doubted this was the same girl until she saw the eyes. They were the same blue eyes that haunted her existence. Her biggest regret. She watched as the girl made her way through the crowd of people and into a deserted alley, thinking no one was watching. Anala chuckled at how wrong she really was.

She looked around at her fellow soldiers who were preoccupied with fighting earthbenders and non-benders alike, to notice her slip around a few buildings and make her way to cut off the girl that was trying to escape. _How pitiful_, Anala thought, grinning menacingly to herself.

She stood at the end of the alley, ignoring the burning buildings around her and simply waited. Sure enough, the girl with the long, brown braided hair emerged from around a corner and stopped at the sight of her. There was silence for a moment as they studied one another. The Jade Jewel hung around Kai's neck. Anala wanted nothing more than to choke her with it and watch the life leave those damn blue eyes. "Anala?" Kai asked. "Is that really you?" As the girl went to advance Anala snarled at her. The girl's happy, smiley face turned into one of confusion and fear.

"Of course it's me," Anala said coldly, not moving from her spot. "Thought I'd died did you? I bet you did. You had left me to the mercy of earthbenders after all. Tell me, how does it feel to betray someone?"

"Anala, what are you talking about? And why are you wearing that armour?" Kai, being the stubborn bitch she was, didn't back away like Anala would have expected her to. She grinned at the stupidity of the girl. Did she not understand that Anala was absolutely furious with her?

"Haven't you heard? I'm a soldier now, fighting in the Fire Nation army. It's funny how the only people to help me escape the earthbenders were the people who had betrayed me. My own people. It's kind of ironic really," Anala advanced towards Kai. "Still got that stupid thing I see. Couldn't find your buddy? Or have you turned into his whore?"

"Why are you talking like this?" Kai cried, her eyes wide with shock. "We're friends, and friends don't-"

"We _were _friends," Anala snarled, her face contorting into a look of pure rage. She pointed a finger at Kai. "You left me! YOU LEFT ME THERE! As long as you had that stupid stone you wear around your neck, you didn't care who was hurt in the process. YOU'RE THE TRAITOR! YOU DESERVE THE SCAR ON YOUR BACK!"

Kai had then backed away in fear; she trembled at the volume of Anala's voice. Anala smirked maliciously as she realised that the message had finally gotten through to Kai. Before the younger one had the chance to run away, Anala slammed her against the wall, her grip tightening around her shoulders. The armour protected her from the kicks Kai tried to use to get her off. She pressed a hand against the younger girl's throat and pressed down, laughing as the girl choked and at how her eyes widened in shock.

"You know Kai, my biggest regret is not leaving you behind to the mercy of Baku," Anala laughed. "Maybe we both wouldn't be in this situation if I had." She again pressed a little harder and Kai was struggling to breathe. She struggled but Anala was pleased to know that she was indeed the stronger of the two. She chuckled at how pathetic the Water Tribe girl looked.

As a final attempt to save her life, Kai looked at Anala pleadingly. "I thought we were friends to the end?" Kai tried her best to smile reassuringly but it was hard due to the amount of force Anala applied to her neck.

"This is the end... well... for you at least," Anala chuckled, smiling in a friendly manner before her expression turned dark and she used two hands to strangle the girl. She had almost fulfilled her task of killing Kai. The girl's blue eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was becoming limp in her arms.

"KAINA!"

Anala moved away in shock, allowing Kai enough time to kick her away. Anala grunted as she was slammed into the opposite wall and yelled at Kai who ran away. A fellow soldier ran towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of unfinished business!" she shouted, giving chase. She took off in the direction she'd seen Kai disappear and travelled through the village, spotting the girl in blue clothes running through the crowd of people that were being tormented by the soldiers. She threw a knife at Kai which missed by inches. When it missed she snarled and ran as fast as she could towards the girl, ignoring Loesan who shouted at her.

She'd gained a lot of ground and was so close to grabbing the girl when water suddenly hit her in the side, sending her flying through the air. She landed with a thump on the ground and looked up to see Kai stopped at the edge of the forest, staring at her with horror and confusion. She glared darkly and yelled loudly, but it came out more as an angry roar with flames billowing from her mouth. When she opened her eyes she saw that Kai had disappeared into the trees. Anala felt herself become very bitter at that moment. She slammed the ground angrily with a flaming fist and rose from the ground.

Carefully, she made her way back over to the troops who were still slaying the remainder of the people. She watched without pity as the blood spattered the ground and the fire burn their skin. She was angry with the soldier that had interrupted her. If he hadn't come, Kai would be lying lifelessly at her feet back in the alley and her list of people to kill would be one person shorter.

Once the troops had done all the damage they wished to do, they hurried of back home to boast about their victory. She celebrated with them, cheering the whole journey back.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but that's okay. We'll just pretend it's as long as the others ;) The first part gives a bit of insight on Kai and what she thinks/feels. And then we get some more interaction between the two. Hope that their last meeting was good enough :) Don't worry, things will happen in the near future where it could either break their relationship for good or mend it the way it was. You haven't seen the last of their relationship! Anyway, onto the chapter. **

.

…

.

She flopped down onto the ground beside on the side of a stream. She glanced in the water and observed the large bruise that was beginning to form around her neck. She hissed in pain as she touched it and leaned towards the water. She brought the water into her hands and touched her neck. There was a faint glow and she let the water fall back, observing herself again. It was less obvious after that. She glanced at the direction she came with tears stinging her eyes. _Why did she attack me?_ She asked herself with her face scrunched with confusion.

She began think harder and knew it was because she'd just left her there and ran away that day. When she'd told Fritz what happened she expected him to understand. Instead, he'd gone into a rage, threatening to kill her and took off to free Anala. She never saw him after that and felt sick to her stomach at the possibility that something may have happened to him.

She looked around the forest for anywhere to stay for the night as the sun was beginning to set. When she didn't spot anything she rubbed her arms to get some warmth in them before she lay down by the stream, comforted by the sound of the water running.

At that moment, she missed Anala so much her heart ached. She missed her friend's warmth when she snuggled up to her at night. She missed the jokes they shared and the times they spent just sitting side by side in silence. She missed her companion dearly.

Kai looked over at the water beside her and cried. "What have I done?" she asked aloud, even though no one was around.

.

…

.

Weeks had passed and Anala still sat angrily on her bed, staring at the sheets as if she was trying to burn holes in them. Lamon had visited her a few times and had tried to bring her out of her dark mood but had failed. Meili had visited, not to talk, but to sit in silence beside her. Ming had even visited. Though her presence was unwelcome and Anala had made sure the big-mouthed woman knew it.

She was so close... _so close_. It only took a small distraction for the girl to slip from her iron grip and escape. Anala reminded herself to punish the soldier that had taken her attention away from her goal and make him pay for his insolence.

She rose from the bed, needing fresh air more than she had ever before. She slipped through the camp unnoticed by her fellow soldiers. She needed time alone to think, to bend, to let all of her feelings out before she exploded.

She ventured to the meadow where she practised her bending and started with the basic firebending moves before moving onto the more advanced ones. Her moves became fierce and rigid, using her muscles more than her breath like she'd been advised too.

"Nice bending."

She stopped her movements and turned around in shock at the girl in blue who made her way towards the angered girl. _Is she a moron?_ She asked herself as she watched Kai walk close and then stop not too far away from where Anala stood panting and sweating. "You've really improved," Kai smiled.

Anala continued to stare in shock. Had this girl completely forgotten that she had almost killed her with her bare hands? And would have succeeded to do so if it hadn't been for that soldier? She snapped out of her daze and advanced towards Kai who held up her hands. "Before you kill me, can we just talk?"

"You're an idiot, you know that? Turning up to a place like this without a care in the world and dressed like that, of all things!" Anala pointed to the clothes she wore which were obviously Water Tribe. "Where did you even get those? Wait, I don't even care. Leave, now!"

"Anala, what happened to us, we were such good friends," Kai said, her eyes brimming with tears. Anala resisted the urge to role her eyes. _Don't fall for it, she's just trying to suck you in before betraying you again,_ a voice told her sternly.

"We _were_ friends... until you left me behind," Anala growled, circling Kai who stood there calmly. She'd always been a very stubborn person. They held eye contact for a long time when Anala came to a stop right in front of Kai. Anala frowned as she studied Kai and the tear that slipped from her eye. "Why are you really here?"

Kai didn't hesitate. "You have to understand Anala. I couldn't go back to prison. I just couldn't. You have to understand."

"Oh I understand alright. I got a very hands-on experience at prison; I could see why you wouldn't have gone back. But what's done is done though. You fucked up, now deal with it." Anala's posture had straightened and the way she'd said it made the good side of her cringe, but she looked down on Kai, who was at least a head shorter than herself. "I would have gone back for you."

"Would you still?" Kai winced, not wanting to hear the answer that Anala would provide.

Anala shook her head without remorse. "Not anymore." They stood there for a long time, just staring at one another as if facing off but neither was going to fight. It was their final goodbyes before things changed for good. After that night, Anala would no longer play the role of protective best friend and Kai would just have to let go of their friendship.

"Do you think we'll ever be friends again?" Kai asked quietly, looking away from Anala's gaze at last.

Anala hesitated for a moment, thinking it over. She shook her head, she was too angry to let it go. She was too hurt. "You and I are now on different paths. Mine is leading towards the direction of fighting with my country, yours is going home."

"Fighting with the country that turned its back on you so easily?" Kai snapped, her blue eyes turning fierce. Anala snarled at her for daring to mention that. Anala opened her mouth to snap back and her hands twitched to snap her neck but she heard her name being called from within the forest.

"KAINA!" The person bellowed. Anala and Kai's heads both snapped towards the direction.

"Go," Anala whispered, giving Kai a little push in the other direction. "Get out of here, they'll kill you if they find you."

"Scared for my safety Anala?" Kai laughed, smiling hopefully.

"No, I want to be the one who ends your life," Anala hissed, her eyes narrowed. Kai, however, didn't seem convinced and ran off into the trees with the smile on her face. She stood on top of a log, looking back at Anala one more time.

"See you around, Princess Anala of the Fire Nation," Kai saluted her before jumping off the log and disappearing. Anala couldn't stop the small smile from gracing her lips. She almost dreaded the day she and Kai would face off in a battle to the death. Almost, but not quite.

Lamon and a few other soldiers burst into the meadow. "We thought you'd been kidnapped!" Lamon said with his voice full of panic. Anala smirked at him and then looked back towards the spot where Kai had vanished.

"I'm tired, I'm going to head to sleep," Anala said as she headed back towards camp, leaving the soldiers behind looking dazed. She pulled her blankets from her bed upon arriving back and pulled them out to the front of her tent. That night she slept under the stars, remembering the good days before she would have to forget about them for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight is here and ready to go. I was a bit tired when writing this because I had a very big and emotional day and so therefore, it is not my most favourite chapters. What comes after this I slightly hate myself for because I am just so mean to Anala. I just make her life worse and worse. I'm not proud of it but she'll get over it... maybe. I have a feeling I might get a lot of hate for it but oh well. Spoilers but not spoilers. Tell me what you think of Anala and Meili's relationship if you'd like. I've finished writing all the chapters and I am currently editing them and changing little bits and pieces. I'll probably upload every couple or so days :) Anyway, onto the story...**

.

…

.

Kai had never come to visit her again, and Anala didn't wish to seek her out. She sat on the large branch of a tree looking at the sunset, knowing their paths would cross again soon. The battle would begin and only one of them would survive while the other perished. She dangled her legs over the sides of the branches and stared at the sky.

She'd been sent on two other battles during the two months since her last battle where she'd seen Kai and with each day, she felt herself grow darker and darker. Though she was bitter and despised those around her, there was a part of her that longed to be held again by a friend, someone she could trust. She longed for love. She desired to be in the company of someone who she could trust. But where she was, that seemed impossible. She'd succumbed to the very thing she wished to never become: a killer.

She'd killed more people over the span of a couple of months than she'd ever thought she would. The part inside her, the princess part of her, shook her head in shame at what she was doing but the current Anala paid her no heed and continued to slice and burn her victims, not taking pity. She hated herself for it but, at the same time, she could care less.

Once the sky was filled with twinkling stars and the moon shone brightly, she decided it was time to climb down from her perch and return to her camp before anyone noticed she was gone. At the base of the tree, she was surprised to see Meili waiting for her, smiling softly.

Ever since her return from her very first battle, she'd blocked everyone out. She pushed Lamon away, she stopped taking notice of Meili's attempts to comfort her and became cold, something Lanzo seemed to admire. She acted the same towards Loesan and he acted the same towards her, unless they were around others, that is. If they were in that situation, he'd act as if he actually possessed emotions and was capable of loving.

Meili was sitting on the ground by herself, no candles, no papers, nothing. Just herself. Anala's eyebrow twitched. The old woman patted the ground beside her. Anala was cautious at first but sat beside the woman, staring at the ground as if she'd never seen such a thing in her life. "Was it nice up there?" Meili asked casually, getting more comfortable. Anala rolled her eyes. _We're going to be here for a while_, she thought.

"A little breezy," Anala said, causing Meili to chuckle.

"Yes, that tends to happen in the afternoon. A slight breeze here and there," Meili laughed. She stopped for a moment but never looked to Anala, just towards the sky. "If they still existed, I would have mistaken you for an airbender. You looked very content up there."

"I like it, I feel free," stated Anala simply and dully, as if all the life had been sucked from her.

Meili was silent for a moment and turned to study Anala. "We all desire that feeling one way or another. I wish to be free of pain, Lamon wishes to be free from the shadow of his brother, you wish to be free, but from what?" Anala glared at the ground, not attempting to say a word.

After a moment of silence Meili spoke once more. "You're hurt. Deeply." Anala's eyes snapped to Meili who was looking at her sympathetically. "I see it in your eyes. Every day you make out to be this tough girl who can take on the world, but your eyes betray you. Things have happened in your past. Things that you can't escape and things you can't let go of. It will get better if you let go. Let go Kaina." That was the moment the tears started to flow.

She tried to hold it in, she tried to suppress it but it became too much and she broke down in a fit of sobs. Meili pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry. There were no harsh comments telling her to stop, just sweet hushes and kind words of reassurance. She leaned into the hug, holding Meili and never wanting to let her go. She felt love well inside her and wished even more for her own mother to be there. She wanted her mother holding her with the same love and care that Meili was giving her. She wanted her mother to be comforting her and reassuring her. "It will be alright." The statement from Meili put her at ease.

Anala had never experienced motherly love, Ursa was kind to her but it wasn't the same. Meili seemed more like a mother to her than she'd ever expected or experienced. She allowed herself to be held by Meili until the crying stopped and allowed herself to stay in the woman's arms, enjoying the feeling of being loved. She'd missed it.

Most of all, she missed her father.

Though, she hated herself slightly for being born, she hated herself for taking this kind of love away from Lu Ten so she could live. She wondered whether he'd ever blamed her for that loss of motherly love.

_Your hair will go grey if you keep thinking like that,_ she told herself. Meili held her in front of her, staring into her eyes almost as if she was staring into her soul. She was about to say something, something Anala knew would be important to her future, but there was a cry in the distance for them and it distracted Meili.

Without another word the two walked back to camp, Meili with her arm protectively around the younger girl and Anala clinging to her side like a child to its mother. The love and respect she held for Meili grew in that moment and she finally decided to let her hate towards the woman go. Though, some things were harder to forget than others.

.

…

.

Anala spent a lot of time with Meili after that. She was guaranteed to be by the woman's side at all times learning new firebending tricks or learning how to do simple tasks she hadn't needed to do while she was on the run or in prison. Washing clothes for instance, was something extremely foreign to Anala.

"You dip it into the water, rinse it and then squeeze all the water out. It's very simple. Didn't anyone ever teach you this?" Anala shook he head at Meili who just chuckled and patted the girls head. "Here, try," she said cheerfully, placing a sock in Anala's hand.

"You're placing a lot of trust in me by giving me this sock. Are you sure?" Anala asked sarcastically as she dipped the sock into the water, grinning as Meili bellowed with laughter. She swirled it around in the soapy water and then pulled it out, scrunching it up into a ball and hanging it on the rope that was attached between two trees.

"I was almost worried for a second that it would blow up," Meili joked as she continued with her washing after having pushed a small pile of clothing to Anala to do. The young girl and the old woman continued their work in a comfortable silence.

"Meili?" The woman hummed in acknowledgment. "You do know that the rubbish about Loesan and I is just rubbish right?"

The older woman chuckled. "Of course I know. I heard it from Ming's mouth. Nothing that woman says is ever true... well, most of it isn't anyway. I doubted it to start with. I didn't think you'd be one to stand for his nonsense. You deserve someone smarter, who'll treat you nice, someone who doesn't judge you for who you are, someone who will love you as much as you love them. You'll find them one day."

Anala and Meili continued to do chores around the camp for the day, washing clothes and sheets for the soldiers who all greeted Meili with kindness. While they were helping the cook cut up vegetables, Anala felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Lamon stood there, grinning broadly at her. "Meili, do you mind if Anala and I go for a walk for the moment?"

Meili looks stunned but smiled at him, ruffling his dark hair. "Of course, be back before dark." She gave Anala a hug before letting the two go. Lamon said nothing to Anala but indicated to her to follow him.

They journeyed through the camp and onto a small path in the forest. She'd never been along the path but trusted his judgement. "Close your eyes," he whispered to her. She did as she was told, stumbling forward slightly as she tripped on a small rock. Lamon chuckled and grabbed her and walked her. She hesitated, unsure whether to trust him or not but finally decided it was time to change. _Let go_, Meili's words rang in her head.

He stopped her in her tracks; she could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin and sighed. "Open your eyes," he whispered into her ear. She peeked and gasped. "I've never seen so many fox antelopes or gemsbok bulls in one place before!" she exclaimed, climbing through the bushes to get a better look at the massive herd of animals in front of them. She'd liked the creatures that inhabited the Earth Kingdom, they fascinated her. She'd only ever seen pictures of animals in books or a few in the circus when she was a child but to see them with her own eyes made her all fuzzy inside.

She thought the reason behind her passion for the animals was that they were able to be free and not have to worry too much about things around them, unlike humans. "It's cool, isn't it?" Lamon said, watching Anala's reaction.

"It sure is. How'd you find this place?" she asked, noting the animals probably weren't just there for one night. They'd been there a while.

"Just wandering around... I actually stepped into some dung," he said, disgust displayed on his face. He cringed and Anala laughed at him. He looked at her in annoyance but soon laughed along with her.

He stopped laughing suddenly and turned to her, looking at her intensely. She tilted her head in confusion and was shocked as he grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her closer, glancing at her lips once and started leaning in. Her face started heating up and she could feel it turn to a red that would have rivalled the colour of her dress. She leaned forward as well, uncertain about the situation but welcomed it. Their lips almost touched when Ming suddenly appeared beside them. "General Lanzo wishes to see Lamon. Now," she stated. Anala glared at the woman as Lamon rushed off. "Loesan has also demanded the presence of Kaina in his tent."

"If I don't come?" she challenged. The nurse looked confused, as if she herself didn't really understand Loesan's urgency to see her and neither did she understand the purpose of the message. "He said that is you said anything like that, he would expose your more interesting side to the others." The nurse tapped her chin as if trying to figure out what it meant. Anala was just as confused as she was.

So, instead of arguing with the woman, she chose to walk back with the nurse in silence, wanting to find out exactly what Loesan was on about and what was meant to be so threatening. She was unsure how to feel about the situation, brushing it aside as him finally having the guts to propose or some nonsense like that. Either way, she was not going to act impressed. She would be especially angry since he'd sent Ming, who was the person who ruined all the good situations in her life like the almost-kiss that she had. Loesan better be prepared for her bad mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. I was going to wait another couple of days to upload this but I am home sick and thought, why not? Can't wait to finish this story and start Book 3 because then there is some (slight) interaction with the gang. That's all I'm going to say. Stuff will be revealed that could potentially ruin the story if it has not already been done. But it is my story, and I'll do what I want X) lol. And I'm sure if I don't do what I'm going to do it's just going to be a whole lot of "well... now what?" kind of thing. Anyway, on with chapter nine, I hope you enjoy and I hope you readers still like this story :D I really despise myself for writing this chapter, I'll try to make up for it.**

.

…

.

She entered his tent quietly and she was alert. He was standing at his desk with his back turned to her. She didn't bother calling out, she knew he knew that she was there, waiting to see what was so damn important that he had to interrupt her quiet time. "You know, _Kaina,_ you're actually a very clever girl." Her eyes narrowed at him, what was he even talking about? "But you underestimate those around you."

"Cut the crap, what is this about?" she snapped, getting irritated with him.

"I was just doing some research, on you of course. You look very different here," he motioned her to his desk. She cautiously stood at the opposite end and watched as he slid the wanted poster towards her. No big deal. She'd happily explained the "truth" about how she became a wanted criminal. "You look even more different here."

She couldn't help but gasp and step back in horror as she stared at the next poster. There she was, a child again, wearing the traditional Fire Nation robes and crown, smiling because she didn't have a care in the world. She smiled because everything was normal. Loesan smirked at her reaction. "So Princess Anala lives, eh? I admit I was suspicious of you the first day you came here. You just looked _so _familiar." Anala glanced at him in horror, watching as he made her way towards her. "You're a bit paler and older, but your eyes betray you. If it wasn't for your eyes, I would have believed you were just another pretty face. Also, you're conversation with your little friend gave me all the information I needed. You have to be careful what you say out loud these days."

He'd back her up against the pole that was keeping the large tent standing tall. He stood right in front of her, ignoring her personal space and grinned mischievously at her. "Not so tough now are we Anala?" he breathed into her face. She couldn't push him away because she was paralysed by fear. He gripped her cheeks in his hand the same way he had done so many days ago and turned it to the left, observing. "At least something good will come out of this situation." He wriggled his eyebrows and leaned towards her.

Before anything could happen, a large boulder flew through the tent and slammed into Loesan, knocking him to the ground and pinning him. Anala left him there, assuming he'd be dead after the impact and wasted no time in running away to see firebenders trying to fight off attacking earthbending soldiers. She rushed through the fire and earth and made her way to look for Meili, knowing the woman couldn't handle herself against such a brutal attack.

She dodged boulders and rocks that were flying around, knocking her fellow soldiers down and squashing some of them. An earthbender tried to block her path but she quickly cut him down with a quick flaming kick to the head.

The tent was practically destroyed and there was only one body lying on the ground. Anala turned the body over and stepped back in horror as Ming's lifeless brown eyes stared into hers. She admit she hated the nurse and wished her dead, but not seriously. Not like this. The small sharp rock jutted out of her chest, right where her heart was located. The blood oozed out from around the penetration. No one deserved that; it would have been so painful. "Kaina," she heard someone whisper in amongst the smoking cloth. She shoved wood and cloth aside and almost gagged as she saw Meili lying beneath it all, the right side of her face severely burnt and a large hole in her side that blood was leaking from.

"Meili, wait there, I'll get help!" Anala said fearfully, looking around for someone or anyone that would be able to mend the old, injured woman. _If only Kai was around_, she thought desperately. Maybe the young girl was around somewhere close, maybe she'd be able to find her and make her heal the woman's wounds. There were hardly any of their men left, just the earthbenders who were destroying the remainder of men and the camp.

"I don't think that Water Tribe girl will be able to save me," Meili whispered sadly, blood trickling from her mouth. Anala's tear filled eyes widened in confusion. Meili grabbed her hand and brought her close, patting her head weakly and gently, smiling sadly. Anala's tears spilled from her eyes as she sobbed, knowing there was no hope then. It was too late. Tears slid from her eyes, travelled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin.

The woman laughed weakly. "Anala, I'm glad to have seen you alive before I've left this life," she whispered.

Anala was shocked and surprised. How many other people had figured it out? "You knew all along, didn't you?" Anala sobbed, clutching the woman's weakening hand tighter, afraid that if she let go, Meili would die before she got answers.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on you. You have your father's eyes," Meili said gently as if the destruction of their world was not happening around them. "Tell him... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The woman was beginning to fade. "You have to go."

"No, please," Anala said softly.

"Anala, you need to let go... of this anger you have inside you," she wheezed. "Go find your friends, you'll... need them. Go find... your family, and..." whatever the woman was going to say next would remain a mystery for Anala. She watched in terror as the woman coughed and the eyes rolled back into her head. The hand dropped from her grasp.

"No, please don't leave me," Anala sobbed, picking up Meili's limp hand. She sobbed, ignoring the commotion around her. She clutched Meili's hand as if it would bring her back to life. She'd been like a mother to her more than just a teacher. She just couldn't accept the fact that the only woman to ever truly act as a mother toward her had died. Gone. Like so many others she'd loved.

A boulder flew past her. She was thankful it did because it brought her back to reality. She took one last look around at the place she'd called home for months before turning on her healing and running, just like Meili had told her to. She felt like a coward who could do nothing other than run away from the things that hurt her.

Tears blinded her as she ran from the scene. Memories flashed through her mind vividly. Her uncle's face grinning maliciously, her brother laughing, her father looking proud, Baku above her, sneering wickedly as his two men beat and burned her, Kai's grinning face as they ran from the pirates, Fritz's sheepish smile, Loesan's smirk, Lamon's face inching closer to her own, Meili's gentle smile. Faces continued to flash through her mind, faces of every person she'd ever known.

She ignored the fact that the rain was now beating down harder than she'd ever felt it before. She ignored the fact that the lightning struck the ground dangerously close to the path she ran on. She only stopped and took the weather in when she was on the top of a mountain, her sides aching with pain. She looked to the sky angrily and screamed louder than she had ever in her life. Her tears were being washed away by the rain. "WHY?" she bellowed at the sky. She groaned and gripped her hair, kneeling over and falling onto her knees. She slammed her fists into the ground bellow her and screamed. "WHY ME?" The thunder rumbled across the sky followed by lightening flashing across as a response.

She fell onto her side in the mud, shivering from the cold and watched the rain fall from the sky, praying for the pain to stop. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed at no one in particular. She felt drained as she looked to the crying sky. "Please, please just help me," she begged anyone who was listening. But her plea was only met with the cracking of thunder and the splatter of rain against the ground. She sobbed and curled into a ball, passing out from exhaustion in the cold mud with no one to comfort her. They were all gone. All of them.

.

…

.

The sun's rays were burning holes harshly into her face. She blinked her eyes open and closed them as the rays of the sun blinded her. The mud had dried around her during the time she'd slept and had to push herself out of the earth which crumbled around her. She sat up and rubbed her aching head before she turned to study where she was to find she wasn't alone.

A familiar boy sat across from her, slightly aged since the last time she saw him. His hair was dark brown and his skin tanned from spending hours in the sun, also from the dirt that had clung to his skin. The green eyes stood out the most. Her chest filled with hope upon seeing him. "Fritz?"

The boy grinned as if he was happy but his eyes betrayed him as they displayed worry and concern for her. "You remembered my name this time?" he joked. Anala cried and brought him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. He held onto her without saying a word, clutching her like he never wanted to let her go in fear she'd disappear completely.

She let the tears fall free and be comforted by a familiar person's embrace. She'd never been so grateful to see anyone in her life and cherished the moment. He gently shush her and patted her back in comfort until the tears stopped and she just lay limp in his arms, drained of energy.

He noticed the sudden loss of strength and picked her up with ease, carrying her down the side of the mountain. "Since when did you get so strong?" she slurred tiredly.

"Since I've been an earthbender," he chuckled. She lay limp in his arms, staring at the wide, blue sky above her, secretly glad that out of all the people that could have found her, it was him.

He took her to a small shelter made from trees and earth and rested her on a soft bed of leaves. He patted her head and sat beside her. "Get some rest," he told her, handing her a cup of water for her to drink. "You should rest somewhere not so cold and muddy and out in the open." She smiled sadly at him, curled into a ball and tried to sleep. It was hard however since the earth that was stuck to her skin irritated her. She sat up ad looked at Fritz.

"Is there a river or lake around here I could wash off in?" He looked at her cautiously, as if he was having a battle inside his head whether to tell her the information or not. "I'm not going to kill myself, I just want to wash. I've got mud all over me." She looked at her hands to notice a small amount of red on them. _As well as some blood_, she thought, almost gagging as she remembered Meili's state.

"Only if you're sure," Fritz said, sounding very unsure. She gave him a look to show she thought he was an idiot for saying that. "It's just that way. Be careful, please." She nodded and took off in the direction he pointed, quickly stumbling upon a small lake. Instead of striping she jumped straight in and let the cool water soak away everything. She floated on her back and looked at the sky through the thick leaves of trees that hung over the small lake.

Birds flew through the sky carelessly. Only after a moment she began to cry. She didn't sob as loudly and obnoxiously as she had when she was on top of the mountain the previous night. She just let the tears run from her eyes and meet the cool liquid she was floating in. She made no attempt to wipe away them and just let them flow, thinking it was better to let it out than to keep it bottled up until the point where she exploded.

Things would be very different from then on, she'd figured that much as soon as Loesan had called her to tell her he'd figured out just who she was exactly. She wondered briefly if she'd ever have any normality in her life or if it would continue to change. Everything in her life would seem to settle down and she'd get into a system before a small event happened which threw everything out of balance and made everything change to the point where she'd have to e-adapt to life. She wasn't sure how much of it she could take. And what would happen if someone figured out who she was again?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten here, I'm uploading this at school because I'm going away soon and want this story finished before I do go, then it's right back in with Book 3. I just had a horrible thought the other day "What if Anala is or is turning into a Mary Sue?" I was in class when the thought struck me and I had to most horrified expression, I hope no one noticed. Nobody has said anything about her being one so I'm going to assume that either no one has noticed/cared or she is not one. I hope it's the fact that she is not a Mary Sue. Anyway, which my deep concerns and horrifying thoughts aside, onto chapter ten where new struggles will occur... or will they? :D Suspense…**

.

…

.

She left her hair long. If it was short, it ran the risk of looking more like Mayu's style. Anala rolled her eyes at the annoyance of it all. She'd rather just shave it off completely. She'd look different then; possibly even have the ability to pose as a boy. But her chest reminded her that the idea was impossible.

She'd been feeling more like a corpse walking over the weeks that followed the death of Meili and the change in her life. She was grateful that Fritz had ignored the fact she was a different person than she was a year ago and simply did things as he would usually do them, ignoring her darkening mood.

Anala would wake some nights, sweating and crying from terrible dreams she had, usually involving Meili or Loesan or the earthbenders who attacked them. Fritz was right by her side during all this. He held her close and assured her everything was okay and there was nothing to be afraid of. By the morning, she prayed he wouldn't mention it and to her disbelief and admiration, he didn't. He kept it to himself and simply asked her normal, everyday questions.

"You have to eat Anala," he said, pushing the bowl of rice to her. "You'll starve."

"Yeah, cause _that _hasn't happened," she muttered darkly, taking the bowl carefully into her hands.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"It's amazing how _well_ you are treated in prison," she said sarcastically. "I was locked up for nearly a year Fritz. I celebrated my fourteenth birthday in that cell _alone_. The food there isn't exactly top-of-the-line." She shoved some rice into her mouth and pulled a face at him. "I got really skinny," she concluded after she gulped the rice down and proceeded to inhale the rest of it. She was starving.

Fritz looked away angrily. She looked at him confused and reached over. "I can't believe she did that to you."

She paused for a moment, figuring he was talking about Kai. He didn't mention her much, only referring to her as "she" or "her" or even "it" in some cases. "You didn't exactly come back either," Anala said softly, regretting it as Fritz stood up quickly and suddenly.

"Don't you dare say that!" he shouted, she flinched at the level of his voice. "I came back the moment I found out she'd left you there, but you were _gone_!" He paced in front of her, running his hands through his hair. "Do you even realise how long I've looked for you? I gave _her_ the necklace back, threw it at her actually, and came to find you! I've been looking for you for ages." He stopped pacing and turned away from her, leaning against a tree with his back to her. "I never stopped looking..." Anala remained seated and just looked at her hands, beginning to pick at her nails.

"I thought I'd lost you forever and then I saw you... running through the trees. I called out but you didn't hear me, so I followed you. You're lucky I did." She said nothing; she didn't even look at him. "Come on, there is a town just up here we should check out. I know a couple of people there who'll give us some supplies." Anala followed him silently. She felt sad that Fritz had gone looking for her while Kai never made an attempt to go with him. She pinched her nose and sighed, it was all so confusing to her. She wasn't sure what to believe in.

.

…

.

The town sat right on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. It was a spectacular view though Anala wasn't in much of a mood to appreciate it. It was a quite peaceful town; it hadn't taken long for Fritz to find two people who were his aunt and uncle. They let them bathe and get into some new clothes, never once question Anala or asking just who she was. They greeted her with open arms but Anala could sense they were suspicious of her. She would be too if she was in their position. Though she knew they kept quiet for Fritz.

Their home was located right near the cliff, allowing Anala to get a good look at the view from the window in the kitchen. Fritz talked and talked with his aunt and uncle, who were conversing with him just as eagerly. It was at that point did Anala realise exactly how little she knew about Fritz and his life. She felt ashamed that she'd never bothered to ask him any questions. Once the two aging people had left the room to find some new trinkets to show Fritz, she turned to him. "Where are your parents?" she asked turning her head to the side slightly in curiosity.

Fritz shuffled where he sat and gulped. "They died, a long time ago."

"How?"

"We were attacked. Our village. In the night, a Fire Nation ship landed on our shores..." Anala got a feeling she wasn't going to like the rest of the story but didn't stop him, though the wheels in her mind continued turning. "Four years ago. We'd been labelled as traitors. I never actually told you, but my mother was actually a firebender while my father was an earthbender. I had a sister who inherited the firebending while I got the earthbending.

"They attacked us on orders. We didn't stand a chance. They set the buildings on fire, people screamed..."

_...The smell of smoke filled their nostrils and the sound of screams assaulted their ears. The light of a fire could be seen and ash filled the air and covered the ground..._

"They fought back, they all did. Both the earthbenders and firebenders in out village..."

_...Anala peaked a look and was horrified to see that the villagers that were fighting back were also firebenders, only a few were earth benders... _

"My parents and sister perished, I managed to get away..." Fritz continued, ignoring the fact that Anala's eyes were bulged and she was panting heavily as the memories assaulted her, one after the other. She could hear the screams in her head, the ones that she had nightmares about. The blood-curdling screams that made her cringe in shame and fear. The smells attacked her, she remembered the smell of burning flesh and she remembered the villagers helplessly fighting back. "... and that's why – hey, are you ok?"

"I need some air," she cried desperately and bolted from the house. She ran to the cliff edge and held onto the railings, panting. She could have done something that night, she could have helped. She couldn't stop herself for being partly responsible for what happened to his parents. She was there, she witnessed them being attacked. She ran her hand through her long, dark hair and stared out to sea. What she wouldn't give to be a fish.

"-not telling you again-" the harsh whisper caught her ears and she ventured around the corner to see where the noise was coming from. She quickly hid as she saw a very familiar face threatening another man she'd never seen before.

There stood Fox-Rat Man, glaring down at a poor man who was smaller than he was. She had never seen him look so murderous before. Suddenly he grabbed the smaller man's throat tightly. "I said bring me that jewel, I need it, the world needs it, _the Fire Nation needs it_..." Anala's eyes widened as she listened. Was he still rattling on about the stupid Jade Jewel? Why hadn't Kai given it to him yet? Was it because she couldn't find him or was he avoiding her?

"I know sir! I've been trying, but the girl-"

"The girl is useless in this. She has done what she had to do. Quite frankly, she's pissed me off. Those pirates would have easily given me that Jade Jewel for the money but this girl and her little friends had to go and mess everything up." The man choked as Fox-Rat Man tightened his grip. "I almost had her the other day before Lanzo's buffoon of a son had attacked the town with his damn soldiers." Her breath hitched at the mention of Lanzo and Loesan.

"Sir, be reasonable, that wasn't exactly my fault," the man squeaked.

"It _is_ because _you_ failed. It was very simple and so easy. She's on the move, here, when she comes, I want you to get that Jewel by all means necessary. The Fire Lord himself is counting on us to deliver him the precious artifact. The future of the world depends on it." Fox-Rat Man pushed the smaller guy to the ground. "Make it happen."

"Yes, sir!" the small one scrambled to his feet and scurried off while Fox-Rat Man seemed to vanish into the shadows.

Anala came out of her hiding spot from around the corner and looked around to see if there was any evidence she could use or something to tell her exactly why this Jade Jewel was so important, especially to find out the reason for the Fire Nation's involvement and why the Fire Lord had demanded it be found.

She was disappointed as she looked around; she looked under crates, wagons, wood and stones but found nothing. She sighed after leaning down to look under a wagon to find nothing. She almost gave up when the sound of fluttering paper met her ears and she glanced over to the source.

A small piece of folded paper was fluttering in the wind on the cliff edge. Anala leaped and caught the piece of paper just as it was about to fly over the edge and into the ocean far, far below.

Upon first site the piece of paper looked like nothing important, just an old note someone had folded and thrown away. The Fire Nation Insignia that was in the corner of the page gave a very different story. She wondered whether it was of any importance or whether it was from someone just telling Fox-Rat to get his act together and not give reasons.

She carefully unfolded the piece of paper and scanned the page. The ink was smudged and it was ripped in places, cutting off sentences s Anala barely had a chance to read it all but she could make it up and it still made sense, at least to her.

As she read her eyes grew wider and wider before her hands started shaking. "Holy shit..." she breathed, looking at the piece of paper in horror. _I must find Kai before he does_. She folded the piece of paper and shoved it into her dress before taking off at full speed to Fritz's family's home. She burst through the door and looked at him. "We have to go, now."

"But you just got here," his aunt said, shocked.

"I know, and I'm sorry but this is urgent," she said looking at Fritz who looked confused. "Trust me, I'll explain later." Fritz sighed and turned to his family.

"Do you mind if we borrow a couple of ostrich horses?"

.

…

.

"This is so weird!" Anala exclaimed as she bounced around on the black ostrich horse, holding onto Fritz who was riding confidently. "I miss Lee."

"So why are we going to find _her _again? I don't understand why we'd go looking for her to save her," he asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they rode along the cliff edge, ignoring the huge drop below them. "And how do you know she'd be along here? How do you know she wouldn't be in the forest?"

"I know Kai, she'd rather be out in the open near water. Scenery like this. And I'm not finding her to _save _her, we need to find her to save the Jewel," determination had taken over her. Everything in her past seemed to disappear immediately.

"Why though?"

"To save the world."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven, so this will probably be the shortest chapter I've ever written. I hope you all still like the story and stuff between Anala and Kai will happen very, very soon. Mysterious :D. You probably thought this was the chapter that revealed everything but no. Soon. Very soon. But not now :P I feel mean XD I will put up chapter twelve possibly on Saturday, 23 June 2012 (Australian date). I have to work a lot lately (huge toy sale) and won't get any time to upload until Saturday. I'll put this one up now so you don't have to wait for a week and be disappointed by this short chapter that's pretty much just a filler. Anyway, onward to the (possibly) shortest chapter I've written. Oh, and remember, Ari is Kai's cover name and Fox-Rat Man believes it's her real name.**

.

…

.

The scenery was beautiful from where she sat. The wide, open ocean was laid out in front of her, spreading for miles. She wished she could bend her element. She'd tried but it was very difficult, she just couldn't get the movements right. The water barely moved when she waved her hand over it. It was almost as if she wasn't a bender at all, but it was there, she knew it, she just needed practise.

She had travelled from a town where she had been staying after her final encounter with Anala. The same creep had tried to attack her again. She didn't understand how he continued to find her or why he was after her. All she wanted to do was to find Fox-Rat Man and give him the stupid Jade Jewel that was hanging around her neck, still glowing faintly but still eerily. She thought she was crazy when she had seen it move slightly on her neck while she was sitting still but ignored it, positive it was her imagination.

Though, her heart wasn't in it. She missed Anala and their discovery of the Jade Jewel was supposed to be their thing, it was supposed to be legendary. Now, she'd only be a legend if she found a way to survive any of Anala's future attacks.

She picked up the little amount of gear she had and walked off to the north. She'd heard about a small, peaceful town right on the cliff side. Surely there was someone there who would give her some refuge or at least it would be a place for her to stay before that strange, little man found her again.

She travelled on, the sun setting which made the water sparkle. She was glad in a way that the Jade Jewel swung around her neck. It was a great to use instead of carrying around a flame. She only wished Anala was still around, she'd be able to light a fire better than she could.

.

…

.

He watched as the two teenagers rode off on the black ostrich horse with raised eyebrows. They'd ridden right past him and had almost bowled him over. _What's their rush?_ He thought before he shrugged and pushed it aside. He had bigger things to worry about. He was sure the girl Ari would waste no time to get to a new town, especially since it was getting dark.

He looked back to the teenagers who'd become a speck in the distance. He'd gotten a look at the two before they'd passed him. There was something so familiar about the girl it spooked him. He thought for a moment, trying to figure out where he'd seen such a pale, black haired and golden eyed girl before. It only took him a moment before it came to him, everything connecting like a puzzle piece.

He grabbed the short man who was chewing on some food and practically threw him onto the nearest ostrich horse. "What the-"

"We've been found out. I don't know how, but that girl's friend escaped from prison. She must have heard us before. Go and get those damn pirates _now_, I'll need backup." He ran to his own ostrich horse and swung into the saddle before taking off after the teens. _I've come too far now, the Jade Jewel will be mine and no child is going to stop me,_ he though viciously as he rode off into the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve, things will start to get interesting, or intense or maybe not. I've been writing a lot lately, eager to get this story over with so I can start the next one and because I've really enjoyed writing the last few chapters. Plus I can't wait until Anala has a run in with a member of the gang in Book 3 Air. I'm excited and that is all I'm going to say. Ok, so in this chapter I hope I explain well enough why the Jewel is so important. If someone doesn't understand just review and I'll explain it in this bold bit I have at the top of each of my stories. Onto chapter twelve!**

.

…

.

The whole night they travelled, not stopping once and not getting distracted by anything. They'd stayed away from the edge of the cliff, afraid they might ride over it in the dark. Anala made sure to keep a small flame lit so they could at least see the environment around them.

It was very early in the morning. Fog had surrounded them, forcing them to slow their pace and be extremely careful. If the Jade Jewel was so sought after there was a huge chance that Kai could be followed by one or several people. Also, the idea of falling to their deaths over the side of the cliff didn't exactly tickle their fancy.

The two had drifted off to sleep when Anala suddenly woke as their ostrich horse became spooked. She rubbed her eyes and glanced ahead, shuddering as she spotted the glow of a green light. She shook Fritz awake in front of her. "What?" she shushed him and pointed. His gaze followed along the path she was pointing until he spotted the light. "Oh," was all he said.

They rode quickly towards the light and stopped right in a sleepy Kai's path. Fritz glared down at her while Anala simply ignored the fact they knew each other and dismounted. She walked carefully towards Kai and held out her hand. "You need to give me the Jewel," Anala sated as calmly as she could, even though she ached to pick the younger girl up and throw her over the cliff.

Kai looked shocked and scared for a moment before she grasped the Jewel and held it tightly, leaning away from Anala. "Why should I?" she hissed.

"Because if you don't you are going to put the whole world in danger," Anala stated simply. "Now give me the Jewel."

"NO!"

"GIVE. ME. THE. JEWEL. _NOW!" _Anala screamed. Kai opened her mouth to say something in protest but the black ostrich horse jumped in fear, knocking Fritz from his back but didn't run away, just stood there watching dumbly as a group of figures came into their view, appearing from the fog like ghosts.

Without stopping, one of them rode towards Kai and tried to make a grab for the Jewel but Fritz earthbended the man and his ride away, sending them flying into the air and over the cliff. Anala and Fritz stood protectively in front of Kai, not hoping to protect her but to keep the Jewel safe.

The men snickered before a couple of them jumped off and began to show their ability for bending. Anala and Fritz did their best to fend them off but Anala's fire was no match for the strength of the earth that was hurtled her way and she was knocked off the cliff. She yelped as she clung onto the ground, trying not to let go.

She could only watch in horror as Fritz too was thrown over the edge, falling further down then she had but managed to use the earth to his advantage. He captured himself by making a small ledge to hold him but had knocked himself out cold in the process. One of the men ran to Kai, ripped the Jewel from her neck and pushed her to the ground before riding away with his mates minus the one that had been thrown over the edge.

Anala was beginning to have trouble holding on. The earth beneath her fingers began to crack and crumbled, and she knew Fritz would not awake in time to catch her. She looked to Kai. "Quick, get onto the bird and get that Jewel back, you must!" Anala cried as she began to slip more. "Go!"

Kai looked at her fearfully and then towards the direction that the men had taken off in. "GO!" Anala screamed as the earth finally caved, sending her screaming downward.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the painful death that was surely going to come but opened them in shock as she felt something grab her wrist and hold on tightly. She looked up and her eyes met the blue ones that had haunted her since the first day she'd seen them. "I left you once. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Anala couldn't help but smile weakly as Kai hauled her back onto solid ground.

The two panted and looked to the direction that the men had taken off in. They couldn't see anything due to the thick fog but could hear their smug laughter and loud boasting. "Well this sucks," Anala said, glancing back down at Fritz to see he had started to stir.

"I thought you said the next time we'd meet we would be enemies?" Kai asked, smirking.

Anala glared at her _former _companion. "I did and I meant it. I'm not here for your friendship, I'm here to make sure the Fire Nation doesn't _take over the world_." She emphasized this, remembering Kai was never one to take situations seriously. She felt sad deep down, way deep down, when Kai's smirk disappeared and looked down with her cheeks burning bright red.

"Thanks... for saving me," Anala said after a moment of silence, looking away from the girl that sat opposite her with a frown on her face as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Kai looked back up and gave her a genuine smile.

.

…

.

"I'm sorry but I'm just a little bit skeptical about the whole "Jade Jewel equals location of the Avatar" thing, it's a bit weird," Fritz said as they sat beneath a tree near the cliff, planning on what they were doing next. Anala had chosen then to take the note out of her dress and show it to Kai and Fritz, explaining what was so important.

"It's spiritual probably," Kai stated, examining the letter. "It only makes sense I suppose. The Avatar did carve it out of the ground and turn it into her own personal accessory."

"... yeah, no, still weird," Fritz said after scratching his chin in though.

"Look, Fritz, I'm going to explain this to you _again,_" Anala said, rubbing her forehead in annoyance. "The Fire Nation, or specifically, the Fire Lord-"

"Your Uncle," Fritz interrupted. Yes, they'd let that cat out the bag. They'd explained to him everything from the moment Anala discovered Kai in a cell up until the point where the discovered Kai in the early morning and were attacked. Fritz had been shocked and hurt at first that she'd never told him anything about her past or who she really was but it only took him a minute to push it beside, assuring Anala that her past and who she was related to didn't change his view on her. He reminded her that he came from a family that had more firebenders than they did earthbenders, but she was still cautious and careful in case his reaction changed.

"Yes my uncle, the Fire Lord," Anala snarled. "Look, just shut up for a second." She poked him in the chest as he opened his mouth again. "The Fire Lord wants to take over the world and make the Fire Nation the most powerful thing out there, just like his father and his father before him. But, to do this, he has to make sure there is no Avatar. Clearly, his grandfather failed to kill the Avatar when he destroyed the Air Nomads. He knows the Avatar is still out there. How? The Jade Jewel is somehow connected to the Avatar's spirit or whatever. At least… that's what it says in the note," Anala looked at the note again, rereading the words, also developing doubt that the Avatar was still alive. It had been gone for a hundred years after all. But she just shook her head and let the note drop to the ground. "Are we clear?"

Fritz stared at her blankly. "Oh, don't you get it? If they get their hands on that everything is ruined!" Anala yelled at him, slapping him over the back of the head, trying to knock some sense into him.

"Well why are we still here?" Kai asked, standing quickly and heading to the ostrich horse. "Let's go get it before Fox-Rat Man gets his hands on the stupid thing."Anala stood also and stretched, getting ready.

"That's another thing I don't understand," Fritz said, following Anala who made her way after Kai. They both got onto the ostrich horse and looked down at him. Anala was at the front while Kai sat behind her. "Where does he come into all this?"

"He's the man who figured it all out. Fox-Rat Man is the one who researched this thing, it's his case, and it's his responsibility. And now, we are going to kick his ass." Anala said simply from her spot at the front. She held the reins tightly and steadied the animal that protested against another person joining the others on his back.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick some ass!" Fritz yelled, jumping onto the ostrich horse and slapping it's behind, sending it off into a run.

.

…

.

He rode quickly after the pirates who were making their way towards the nearest town to meet up with him. He smirked and called out to them, catching their attention. He rode over to meet them, looking innocent but eying the Jewel with gleaming eyes. "Why, gentlemen, that is a fine item you have there," he joked and reached out to take it of the biggest man. He growled in anger as the pirate moved it away from him.

"Pay up or you ain't gettin' it," the pirate said gruffly, his animal fidgeting from the weight of him.

The man assessed the situation, he was clearly outnumbered and out of cash but they didn't exactly need to know about the latter. He reached behind him and took out a large bag that would a appear to be filled with gold but in reality, it was just filled with all sorts of heavy stones, though he knew the idiots in front of him wouldn't figure that out until it was too late.

The pirate threw the Jewel to him while he sent the bag flying over to them. They nodded and carried on their way, not bothering to check the bag. _Fools_, he thought as he watched them ride away.

He held the Jewel out in front of him and examined it. _Yes,_ he though while smirking wickedly. He'd spent years studying the rock that he held in front of him. He'd spent his whole life researching information about it and it was finally in his grasp. The Fire Lord would be most proud once he delivered it back to the Fire Nation.

He noted that it swayed slightly to the south, thinking it odd but he ignored it for the time being. Once he had it returned to the Fire Nation, then the search for the Avatar would begin and once the Avatar was destroyed there wasn't much stopping them. Most of the world was skeptical to the idea that the Avatar was still alive somewhere but he knew better. He could feel the power, it was still there. But with the Jewel in held tightly in his hand he knew it would be gone soon. Nothing much could go wrong from that point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen, so yeah the next story is the part where Anala's storyline meets up with the plot from the whole Avatar series. I'll try to do my best to make it accurate. And that is all I have to say this chapter, enjoy. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, favourited and alerted, it means a lot. :D This is the second last chapter. I wanted everything to be up by the time I leave on Sunday for a week. I might have the first chapter of the next book up, I don't know, we'll see :)**

.

…

.

A cry of rage could be heard for miles. Anala, Kai and Fritz, who had spent the whole day looking around for any information about the Jewel and its current whereabouts, had come up with nothing. They felt lost as they wandered around looking for any signs of Shou or his little group of thugs only to find harmless Earth Kingdom people roaming the land. The cry of rage could possibly give them a lead, so the three of them and their new companion rode towards the noise and hoped they could gather some information, even if it was only a little bit.

The men from earlier stood in a circle, observing something in anger, each yelling at one other and shaking their dangerous weapons around the place, emphasising their harsh comments. "Excuse me," Anala called. They all turned and she flinched as she noticed their faces going a dark red but she did not back down or turn around to run away. She was on a mission and she would do whatever she had to so she could stop the plans of Fox-Rat Man. She couldn't help but blame him for the things that happened to her and as a result of this; she was more determined to bring him down. "I'm looking for an item. It's green, it glows and-"

"The Jade Jewel?" one questioned, glaring daggers. "He said he'd pay five hundred gold pieces and he gave us rocks!" He stepped aside to reveal a huge mound of tiny rocks and an empty bag beside the pile. "That cheating Shou!"

Fritz snorted. "His name is Shou?"

Everyone ignored him as he broke into a hysterical laughing fit."Could you tell us where he went? We'd like to have a word with him," Kai said, her face fixed in a glare that made even then men cringe. The men studied them for a moment before scoffing angrily.

"Last I checked, he was headed that way," one pointed to the sea. "But good luck, he's probably long gone."

"We'll catch him," Anala said in determination, turning the animal around. "Thank you!" she called back to them as they rode back towards the ocean.

"If you find him, stab him in the neck for us!" one of the men called after them, laughing madly and waving their fists in anger. The three looked determined towards the horizon and rode on, ready to kick Fox-Rat Man's ass, or Shou's ass as they discovered his real name to be. Though the tension between the three had been growing since they met up, they put their disagreements of the past behind them and worked together to save the world.

.

…

.

They slinked through the trees and bushes, watching carefully as a few firebenders and Shou packed up their camp on a small beach that would appear to be non-existent to anyone who was looking down from the cliff above. The only reason they'd found it was because of the huge Fire Nation ship that was docked not far from the sandy shore.

The waterbender, the firebender and the earthbender hoped that the soldiers would go to the ship or at least leave to give them a chance at to grab the Jewel that had been placed in one of the many crates that was piled on top of one another in a huge stack. They'd seen where it had been placed and hoped that they wouldn't rearrange anything, otherwise it was lost to them.

"Are you completely sure you know which one it is in?" Kai whispered, motioning to the crates. "There is way too many for us to just walk over and idly search through them." They gasped as the crates were hauled away and taken onto the ship. Anala shook her head, now unsure whether the Jewel really was in there at all. "... Anyone got a better idea?"

"We have to get on that ship," Anala whispered, making her way around the trees and onto the beach. She crawled behind rocks, carefully edging closer and closer to the ship, motioning to the others when it as safe for them to follow behind her, hiding behind the same rocks she had.

Eventually, they'd gotten close enough to hear every word that the soldiers were saying and what Shou was ordering them to do. "We have to leave immediately," Shou yelled at the men, pushing one to the ground as he struggled with a crate. Shou was obviously in no mood to tolerate any muck-ups or ready to deal with his men being unproductive.

"Yes sir!" the others replied as they quickened their pace, trying not to show any signs of weakness or struggle because they did not want to end up like the soldier that was, at that point, being kicked around by Shou who simply smirked wickedly, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. The look frightened Anala, reminding her more of an animal that an actual human being. All he needed was whiskers and a fur coat and he'd make the part of one.

Fritz smirked as he noticed one of the soldiers who appeared to be struggling a lot. To Anala's shock, he _sand_bended the soft earth right from beneath the soldier, making him fall to the ground instantly before Fritz covered his tracks. "My dad taught me," he whispered back. Anala shook her head to get out of her shocked trance, closed her mouth and looked to her companions.

"Let's go," Anala whispered, pushing Kai towards the ship. While Shou was busy yelling at the poor soldier that Fritz had framed while the other soldiers watched, the three snuck onto the ship and went straight downstairs where they found the whole bunch of crates. The room was practically _filled_ with crates. "Spirits," Fritz breathed in horror.

"Kai, you start that side," Anala said, pointing to the left before pointing to the right, "Fritz, you do the left. Meet me in the middle." They rushed forward and began to check each crate, Anala focused on the five rows in the middle while the other two did their jobs. She left no crate unsearched and had managed to get a few splinters in the process of ripping the tops of the crates off without a second thought.

The two met Anala in the middle empty handed, Anala also had no luck in finding the Jewel. The three looked at each other in worry before agreeing they'd go on deck to see if there were any other crates that happened to be lying about. "Looking for this?" they turned in shock to see Shao standing on the ladder, waving the Jewel around on his index finger, grinning maliciously. "I thought so." He continued to climb up the ladder and shut metal the hatch. The three ran to it quickly, they pushed and shoved but the hatch did not give way. They were stuck down there. "Have a nice time in the Fire Nation!" they heard Shou call from the deck above them.

"We're going to die!" Fritz yelled, scared for his life.

"Hush, you're not dead yet." Anala moved around, trying to find a way out. She stumbled and fell onto the hard metal below her feet and looked at the explosives that had fallen out of a crate she'd tripped over. She grabbed some and turned to the other two. "I don't think so," Fritz said but Kai was already moving towards her and setting up some explosives on the side of the ship. "Absolutely crazy, you're both bonkers!"

"Kai, you need to bend the water to make a shield for us, otherwise we'll all die," Anala coached Kai, giving her a nod of encouragement as well as gripping her shoulder for reassurance. "Once there is a hole in the ship we'll need to swim out fast if we are going to catch him. Let's not think about what will happen if we don't." Kai got into place and made a small shield of ice to cover them while Anala set fire to the explosives. Fritz gritted his teeth and watched in worry as the spark of the fire travelled closer to the explosives they'd set up.

"Are you sure you know what you're-" Fritz was cut off as the bombs exploded, causing the ice to shatter and followed by the whole place being filled with water. Anala wasted no time in grabbing the two benders and swimming as hard as she could through the water. Kai helped by created pushing them along faster while Fritz just held his eyes closed in terror.

She gasped as she surfaced, followed by Kai and Fritz who coughed and spluttered. "Never do that again!" Fritz yelled making the two girls laugh at the fact they'd magically survived the explosion. Even though they'd escaped without any serious harm, they still had a few scratches on their skin as well as some bruises. Anala glanced up to see Shou moving along on his ostrich horse, abandoning his crew that were either sinking with the burning ship or running away from the beach in fear at the unknown cause of the explosion. "Fritz, give me a boast. I can take him."

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes wide with doubt.

"Positive. Get me to shore and get me up there." They were shot towards the shore thanks to Kai's bending and Fritz proceeded to create a catapult out of the earth and sent Anala flying into the air after Shou.

She landed on the ground in front of Shou with a thud and wasted no time getting up to stop him. She used her firebending to injure his animal so he couldn't get away. She sent a whip of fire at the animal's legs and made it wrap around. Shou and his companion went tumbling to the ground with a loud thud as the fire burned the poor animal's legs until it couldn't move them. She regretted it but it was something that had to be done.

Anala stood ready in a stance, watching him carefully to make sure he wasn't stupid enough to try anything. He rose slowly from the ground and stared at her before he jumped into a stance. "You don't want to fight me," he said, his eyes narrowing in fear as he noted her ability to bend fire.

"Oh but I do," she whispered to him. It was he who made the first move. He sent a large ball of fire her way, something she happily sent flying back towards him to his shock. She smirked at him and began to mercilessly send fire his way, making him stumble back before getting into a stance once more and defended himself. She was glad for her training and was careful to take in all of his apparent weaknesses and so that she could attack them, working it to her advantage.

The fight went on for only a few minutes before he pulled out a rope and managed to get close enough to wrap it around her neck. Instead of struggling, she reached behind and took the Jewel from his pocket where she could just see it sticking out, and threw it away without him seeming not to notice or probably not caring about it. Her world began to fade as the lack of oxygen started to affect her. She held the rope around her neck and burnt it, which burnt her neck in the process, before elbowing him in the crotch, sending him down.

She coughed and gasped for air, clutching at the burn around her neck in sheer agony. Her attention turned to the Jewel but as soon as she tried to reach for it, he swung out at her with a fist on fire. It collided with her side, sending her flying over the edge. He walked mockingly towards her; the Jewel lay behind, forgotten. "Well, well, well, not so tough now are we?" he asked as he stomped on her fingers. She cried out and was forced to let go; only holding on with her right hand. The burns on her neck and now in her side made tears slide from her eyes.

His smirk made her blood boil but as soon as he lifted his foot again, her eyes widened in fear and she glanced at the rocks below her. "Have a nice swim!" he yelled bringing his foot down but before it could come in contact with her fingers, he was sent flying over the edge. He managed to grab onto a small rock that was just below where she hung, and he looked up in fear.

She reached her hand down to him. "Grab my hand!" she yelled to him. He looked at her and reached out before he withdrew his hand and made to climb up on his own by grabbing onto her foot, smirking, but the rock did not support his weight. He cried out as the earth broke off and he was sent to his death below. Anala watched in horror as his body landed on the rocks with a sickening crack and he lay bloody, splattered and broken. She almost threw up.

Someone grabbed her hand and she looked up to see Kai smiling at her. She dragged the girl up with the help of Fritz and the three sat, panting and wet at the edge, looking down at the body on the rocks. "I can _totally_ see you could take him," Fritz mocked after a moment, poking her forehead. She batted his hand away. He chuckled for a moment before he stopped. "We are quite the team," he laughed punching the air with a triumphant fist before he flopped backwards, panting and bleeding from small cuts he'd received from the explosion.

Anala and Kai glanced at each other awkwardly for a moment before they turned back to him. "We sure are," Anala said softly as she lay back on the ground and examined her sore fingers, enjoying the rest of having to not worry about Shou again. She ran her hands over her neck and then her side before sighing. There was no way Kai's healing would prevent the scars that would come from it.

.

…

.

"My Lord, I've received news that Shou has failed... he's... dead," the servant said as he kneeled in front of the Fire Lord's throne, the glow of the fire flickering threateningly. For a while the Fire Lord said nothing, he just hummed and stroked his beard in thought.

"I knew he would," he said slowly, still looking off into the distance in thought. "I never truly believed the Jewel he was obsessed with would lead us to the Avatar. Though I doubt there still is one. Just leave the case, pretend it didn't happen. Leave." The servant quickly scurried away to leave the Fire Lord to his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen. So this will be the last chapter, it amazingly the same amount of chapters as the first book even though I wanted to write more, but these things just work out :P lol. Anyway, I should have Book 3 Air up soon in which they will all be older, Kai and Fritz will be 16 and Anala will be 17. Some old characters I've created will appear and some from the show will, at times, make an appearance in the story. Ok, onto the last chapter of the story... :D Again thanks to all the people who have read this story, you guys are amazing :) I hope your happy with the way their relationships worked out and that you understand the Jade Jewel, as annoying as it is XD Ok, onward!**

.

…

.

Anala sat on top of the small hill, looking out into the distance us the sun began to set. They had setup camp and were waiting for the water to heat up so they could cook their dinner. It was silent as no one would talk. Anala not said anything to Kai who had set up a small camp just a little bit away from where Anala and Fritz had set up. She'd saved her life at least twice that day; Kai had also healed her burns and cuts the best she could though she had been right about the scars. She wish she had her necklace from Zuko to cover is slightly. But still this was no reason to forgive her. She'd have to do a lot of begging and crying before Anala even _considered_ forgiving the girl. Fritz was grumpy about the situation but didn't say anything or go over to chase the girl off.

She heard a shuffling beside her and didn't have to look to know who just sat down beside her. "Hey," Kai said softly.

"Hey," Anala whispered back, not looking over at the girl.

"Just like old times, eh?" Kai laughed, trying to joke but Anala didn't laugh, only glared at the horizon. "Anala, all I wanted to say was..." Kai's voice began to shake and she sniffled. "I'm so, so sorry Nala, I should have come back for you, I should have pushed my fears away and helped you like you helped me, if there is anything I can do, just-"

"You hurt me really bad Kai," Anala whispered, cutting the girl off. "I thought I could trust you... I thought we were friends... friends don't leave friends behind..."

Tears flowed from Kai's puffy red eyes at a rate that Anala never knew was possible for a human. "I know! I'm so, so sorry! I realise that now. I was wrong. You saved me that night, even when you were probably terrified. When it became my turn to return the favour and do the same for you... I turned my back and left you there. I was selfish and stupid. I'm sorry for ever assuming everything would be ok between us earlier. I'm sorry for-"

Anala cut her off again as she brought her into a huge hug, tears were sliding down Anala's cheeks as well at that point. "You really hurt me Kai," she whispered to the girl again who trembled beneath her.

"I'm so s-sorry!" Kai sobbed as she gripped Anala tightly. She shook with sadness and Anala just held her.

"I forgive you."

"Really?" Kai asked. "But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, but... someone told me I...I had to let everything go and... that's what I'm doing." Anala's tears multiplied as she thought of Meili. "Let's start over and forget this ever happened." Kai choked on her sob and just nodded her head as she clung on tighter.

"Friends to the end?" Kai asked, unsure whether or not to take such a big step so early. But Anala just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, friends to the end," the two giggled softly as Fritz stared at them with his mouth hanging open wide and a shocked look on his face. "But if you do it again I'll rip you to shreds," Anala warned, her laughter stopping instantly and her face fixed in a glare before she let it relax. She forgave the girl but it would take her some time to be able to completely trust her again like she had before the incident.

"Trust me, I won't," Kai said, holding her hand over her heart as a pledge that she would never leave Anala out of selfishness again and wiped away her tears with her other hand. Kai held her hand out and dropped the Jade Jewel into Anala's hand. "You should wear it, to keep it safe," she said, helping Anala put it on.

"I'd rather just throw it away," Anala laughed.

"But then someone might find it and use its power for evil. If you have it, we know for sure it's safe and the safety of the Avatar is in your hands," Kai giggled, taking in Anala's bored expression. She didn't want to be responsible for a person she hardly knew, she hated being responsible for her two younger companions even though she couldn't imagine a world without them.

The two stood from the hill and walked back to the camp where Fritz was struggling to put the soup in the bowl because there was little daylight left at that point. Anala looked at her two friends and back to the setting sun.

"Thank you," she said simply, before turning back to her friends and laughing along with them as Fritz split the soup everywhere.


End file.
